The Daughter of Ezio
by Carmelita'sFox
Summary: Born from a night between Ezio and Rosa, Angel was raised in Venice and was trained by thieves and Courtesans. Now she wishes to join her father and help him with his Assassin duties…but why was Angel blessed by the gods of the First Civilization? What do they have planned for her? Femslash/Lesbian/Yuri
1. Chapter 1

The Daughter of Ezio

Summary: Born from a night between Ezio and Rosa, Angel was raised in Venice and was trained by thieves and Courtesans. Now she wishes to join her father and help him with his Assassin duties…but why was Angel blessed by the gods of the First Civilization? What do they have planned for her? Femslash/Lesbian/Yuri

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Angel. I do not own the Assassin's Creed, that is Ubisoft's property.

Note: This is a lesbian story, if you don't like girl on girl stuff then turn back now. This will contain Angel and Lucrezia stuff…will try my best to keep Lucrezia in character lol.

New Note: This rated M just to be safe cause I might add some sex in it but it all depends on my mood and if I wanna write out a whole sex scene lol.

Turn back if you don't like girl/girl stuff :3

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Chapter 1: Angela Auditore, Finding Ezio, and Attack on Monteriggioni

"_Nothing is true, Everything is permitted."_

In 1480, her parents Ezio Auditore da Firenze and Rosa met which resulted to them having sex one night. Nine months later after being conceived, Rosa gave birth to a baby girl who they both named Angela. For the first seven-eight years of Angela's life, Ezio was around and cared for her happily but then he disappeared. Angela was trained by Rosa and the thieves, she took after her mother and excelled at it, she even hung around Courtesans who taught her many different tricks. However when the girl was 9, a fellow child who was playing with Angela got angry at her and threw a rock at her, it hitting her mouth making a scar appear on her bottom and upper lip…Rosa chased that boy through out Venice screaming at him as he ran.

Now in 1499, Rosa was searching for her daughter who had up and disappeared. "Angela!" screamed Rosa from a rooftop.

"Angel!" shouted a black haired girl sprinting by Rosa and leaping off the building, diving straight into the water. Rosa sighed as she stared down at the younger girl who had disappeared into the water. Angel surfaced and floated on her back. "What Madre?"

"I thought you wanted to head to Monteriggioni?" asked Rosa hopping down and landing on the ground by the water.

"I do!" snapped Angel slamming her hands into the water, making the water splash her in the face.

"Then get out of the water in five minutes. I have a present for you wanting at home." smiled Rosa.

"Okay mama!" smiled Angel before diving straight under the water and swimming down when she saw something that made her tilt her head. She swam further down and picked up the golden orb making her stare at it when blue lines started appearing on it making her eyes widen as it glowed, bubbles leaving the side of her mouth.

She looked up and saw a figure of a woman making her freak out and kick herself back when she saw it was gone. She looked up and saw a gondola go over her. She quickly swam up and grabbed onto the ore which completely lifted her out of the water, damn that guy was strong. Angel landed on his boat making him blink. She quickly got off and landed on the ground, running home and hiding the golden orb as she ran.

She ran to the area, she and her mother lived in and climbed up a wall with one hand and opened a window, slipping through it. She saw Rosa standing at the table messing with something. She walked over and smiled as she saw the Assassin robes laying on the table, her mother had been working on something but never told her what. Although it looked oddly like the one her father wore when she last saw him. "Your father left this for you. I had to tailor it, you're a big bigger in the chest area than I thought you would be." said Rosa smoothing it out.

"Madre." smiled Angel as she stood there.

"Put it on." she said holding it out to Angel who took it.

Rosa waited as Angel changed into the robes and hear Angel enter the room attaching her hidden blade. Angel was wearing a white hooded cloak that stopped above her knees, the inner cloth was colored red and the collar had a gold trim to it, her pants where normal black pants that ended inside of her boots which where tied tightly. Rosa took the brown glove and slid it onto Angel's hand making her daughter smile. Rosa turned Angel's arm over to make sure her it was securely on and she took a strap and tightened it a bit and moved it a bit but it stayed put. Then she threw a white cape over Angel's shoulder and attached it to the armor she had Angel put on.

"There…you look just like your father." she said when she looked at the scar. "Including the scar…you're even into women as badly as your father." Angel chuckled and smiled.

"Yeah. Well the Assassins I've met here, speak highly of padre." answered the younger girl.

"Alright, it takes four days to get from here to Forlì. Then you'll wish to get a horse and ride for half an hour to Monteriggioni." stated Rosa.

"If you say so." smiled Angel.

"Just behave." said Rosa. "You'll meet your grandmother and aunt most likely." She tugged on Angel's hair after pulling it out of her hood. "Much better."

Angel put the strange golden orb into her sack that Rosa packed with some bread and some other types of food. Angel kissed her mother on the cheek before running off. "I am Angela Auditore…da Venezia!" said Angel making Rosa laugh as her daughter ran off.

Angel handed the captain of the boat some money her mother gave her. She pick pocketed more people as she ran to the boat, having learned it from both the thieves and the courtesans. She was lifted onto the boat and she sat against a mast, pulling a note book out of her bag. Rosa appeared on the dock before the boat left making Angel look. "Promise you'll write me!" shouted Rosa.

"I promise Madre." smiled Angel. "Even if I can't get it to you, I will write to you everyday!"

"Give this to your father." said Rosa throwing it over onto the boat. Angel moved and caught the letter in her hand. "Tell him I said hi."

"I will. Love you Madre."

"Love you too sweetheart." smiled Rosa.

As the boat took of Rosa was smiling as she saw Angel waving at her until she could no longer see Angel. Angel watched the crew mates walk around working on the ship, some where fishing to get food but no luck so far. She could've just dived into the water and got some fish but she wouldn't risk it seeing as the boat was still moving towards Forlì at a certain speed, she didn't the boat leaving her stranded in the middle of the ocean. She wrapped her arms around her legs and closed her eyes, just wanting to get there soon. She closed her eyes and went to sleep, hoping to get the day by.

The four days went by…slowly but they went by. They docked at Forlì and Angel hopped off quickly and ran across the dock with her stuff. She saw a horse and quickly hoisted herself up onto it, she snapped the reins and it took off running. She could hear yelling behind her as she raced off on the person's horse making Angel look behind her to see the guy trying to run and catch up to them but failed horribly. She had the horse run as fast as it could to where she had to go to get to Monteriggioni.

She raced across a field when it leaped over a fence and cut two horses off making her horse stand up on it's hind legs. Angel screamed and fell off the back of it and landed on her back with a groan, she rolled over and pushed herself up. "Are you okay?" asked a man as Angel lowered her hood to feel the back of her head to make sure she wasn't bleeding.

"Yeah I'm fine…forgive me for cutting you off." she said putting her hands together and smiling. The man started at her and she stared back, they both had a scar in the same place and she looked like him…well she looked like her mother but you could tell these two looked alike. "Father?"

"Father?" asked the older man staring at Ezio.

"Angela?" asked Ezio getting off his horse and walking to Angel before hugging her making her hug him back and he lifted her off her feet and spun the two of them around making Angel laugh. "Look at you! You look just like your mother…"

"Mother says I look like you more than her." stated Angel moving hair from her face.

"I'm surprised you fit into this." he tugged on her Assassin robes.

"Mom had to tailor it." answered Angel.

"So you're his daughter?" asked the man staring at he down from his horse.

"Yes Signore." nodded Angel.

"This is your Great-Uncle Mario." said Ezio motioning to the man on his horse.

"Nice to meet you." said Mario and Angel nodded.

Ezio lifted Angel up onto her horse and climbed onto his own, the three of them riding their horses to Monteriggioni. Angel yawned as she followed her father and great uncle. "Tired?" asked Ezio.

"Sleeping on a boat isn't all that great." answered Angel.

"Well you can sleep once we get to Monteriggioni." smiled Mario

"Yeah." shrugged Angel before yawning again and rubbing her eyes.

Angel wasn't paying much attention to Ezio and Mario as they approached the entrance to Monteriggioni when a loud bang happened beside Angel making dirt fly up and her horse freak out a bit. Ezio looked over and saw a large hole in the ground when it happened again beside him. Mario just started laughing, all Angel heard them say was something about upgrading something, Angel wasn't too with it at the moment. She followed them through the town and heard people saying welcome back to Ezio making Angel tilt her head as she watched Ezio smile at them. She just sucked her teeth when Ezio stopped his horse and climbed off, he walked to Angel's horse and motioned for her.

"Father I can get down by myself." said Angel staring down at her.

"Just come on." said Ezio motioning with his hands making Angel swing her leg over and slid down, Ezio's hands catching her hips and he set her down with a smile.

"Ezio!" said a woman walking to him making Angel freak out and hide behind Ezio.

"Claudia." said Ezio hugging his little sister.

"Does the Spaniard still live?" she asked staring at him with intensity in her eyes.

"Gather the others." said Ezio.

"The Countess of Forlì is here waiting for you, Ezio." said Claudia.

"Caterina?" asked Ezio.

"Is she hot?" asked Angel peaking out.

"Angela!" said Ezio laughing making Angel smile, he knocked her hood back and Angel hugged onto his waist.

"Love you father." smiled Angel making him smile and hug her back.

"Love you too neonata." he said lifting her off his feet. (translation: baby girl)

"When did you have a child?" asked Claudia confused.

"I met a woman in Venezia in 1480 and well…we…" he made a motion with his hand telling Claudia he wouldn't really saw it. "Well you get the idea and nine months later she gave birth to this girl. Although you didn't have the scar when you born."

"A boy threw a rock at me when I was nine. Mother chased him through out Venezia screaming at him, she really wanted to kill him." smiled Angel. "The boys mother got involved and she screamed for the guards, making mother grab me and run."

"Ah…that's my Rosa." sighed Ezio with a smile. He watched Angel reach into her robes and then pull a letter out that had Ezio's name on the letter.

"From Mother." she said.

"Come along Angela…lets go introduce you to your grandmother." said Claudia taking Angel's hand.

Ezio opened the letter and sighed not knowing if Rosa was mad at him for some reason;

'_Dear Ezio,_

_When our daughter was 14, she already made the choice that after she turned 18 she would come and find you. I had her trained in the ways of a thief and she became friends with the Mistress of the Courtesans so she learned things I could not teach her, like blending in with others and disappearing. When you left though, for two months she asked me everyday when daddy was coming home, I couldn't answer her. I told her I didn't know, because I didn't. She's good at what she does, she takes after me in the thief area and you in many other areas. Just take care of her or I'll hunt you down._

_Love Rosa._'

"Yeah…that's my Rosa." he sighed folding the letter up.

He helped out a few people before heading to the villa and saw his daughter inspecting Caterina. He sighed and patted her making Angel freak out and he laughed. "Father don't do that!" snapped Angel.

"Sorry Angela. Did you meet your grandmother?" asked Ezio.

"Yes padre." answered Angel making Ezio smile and rub her head.

Angel was sitting on the roof of the villa as Ezio had his meeting with the others, Angel didn't think she should attend it because she had no idea of what they where talking about. She stared at the moon before reaching into her sack and pulling the golden orb out and staring at it. The blue lines started to appear on the apple again and it started glowing making Angel stare at it. She then freaked out as she saw the blue lines going onto her hand and she removed that hand and shook it but the lines continued to grow up her arm making her throw the orb, it hit the roof and started rolling away. She got up and ran after it, she dived and caught the roof with one hand as she flew off it and managed to catch the orb in her other hand but the glowing stopped once she caught it.

She hoisted herself back up onto the roof and looked at the orb and sighed. "What are you?" she asked. She put it back into her sack and jumped off the roof, grabbing a balcony and flinging herself under it making her go straight into Mario's library and she smacked into Ezio making him grunt and go forward and hit Mario's desk. "Sorry!"

"And who might you be little girl?" asked Niccolò Machiavelli.

"I am Angela Auditore…da Venezia!" smiled Angel making Ezio start laughing.

"Auditore…she is your daughter?" asked Machiavelli to Ezio who nodded and rubbed Angel's head.

"Daddy I'm going to bed." said Angel leaning up and kissing his unshaven cheek, it tickled a bit making her giggle and he smiled. "Night Aunt Claudia…" she looked at Maria. "Night Grandma…" then she looked at Caterina Sforza. "Night hot lady."

Caterina started laughing as Angel walked out of the room. "She really is your daughter Ezio." she chuckled.

The following morning, Angel woke up early just as the sun started rising and she got dressed in her Assassin robes and grabbed her sack and left the house. She climbed up a ladder onto the wall, she wanted to help the guys train with the cannons this morning. She was laughing as she watched the men argue about how to handle the equipment. She went to use it when a cannon ball slammed into the wall above her making rocks fall down and she flipped out of the way and blinked in surprise. She looked out to see large tower like things on wheels, made out of wood heading towards them and she also noticed more cannons.

"I have to get my father!" cried Angel running and leaping off the wall. She caught a pole and swung herself off it and landed on a roof as more cannon balls came crashing into the buildings around her. She leaped and caught a railing as Ezio leaped out of a window and landed on the roof. "Father!"

"I see!" shouted Ezio staring out when a cannon ball hit the roof by him and he fell off it, hitting the balcony on his way down but he landed on his feet. He ran to Angel and put his arm around her protectively. "I have to get to the working cannons."

"I'll fight the guards on the wall." said Angel pointing and he nodded.

Angel pulled her sword out as she ran across the wall and stabbed a guard through the stomach making him gasp out and fall down. She blocked a sword and put her hidden gun in the guy's face and it went off sending him back and she laughed softly. She continued to fight off the guards as the townspeople escaped when Angel heard shouting and looked down to see a few men walk in with a blonde haired woman and one of the men held Caterina. The man began to scream at Ezio, where ever he was at the time as Angel leaped over the wall and sprinted across the rooftop. She heard gun shots and saw Mario shot dead and Ezio fall off a roof.

'_Get the gun from him!_' thought Angel. She ran and leaped off the building. She ran behind the man and snatched his gun off his hip making him look.

"GET HER!" screamed the man as Angel ran. She saw Mercenaries dragging the wounded Ezio away.

"Keep them busy…come on Angel." Angel spun around and aimed the gun at one of them, pulling the trigger back and there was a click. She squeaked in surprise and took off running as guards chased her. '_Then when it seems like they're gone…allow yourself to get caught._'

She ran to a lift and kicked a part making the bag of bricks fall down, yanking her up and it landed on a guard. She continued this chase for about fifteen minutes and saw Ezio was gone. She leaped off the roof and ran for the exit, hoping to grab a horse and go when two guards snatched up her arms and yanked her back making her freak out and scream. Her hood was yanked down and her black hair pooled over her shoulder. The man walked up to Angel and pressed the gun to her chin.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Angela Auditore da Venezia!" smiled Angel. She was trying to reach into her sack and pull the golden orb out. She was shoved down and she reached her hand in, pulling it out and clutching it to her chest.

"An Auditore…"

"Brother!" said the blonde.

"What is it Lucrezia?"

"I want her." said Lucrezia Borgia. "Please Cesare? Can I have her? She's a year or two younger than me…she's perfect!"

"Fine…but I can't keep giving you toys if you continue to break them." sighed Cesare Borgia. "Keep this girl in mint condition."

"Yes Cesare." smiled Lucrezia hugging his arm.

'_A toy? I'm her fucking toy?_' thought Angel as the orb began to glow, blue lines appearing on Angel's hands and moving up her arms. '_Stop…stop it._' It stopped and she shoved it into her sack quickly when no one was looking.

"Pretty little girl." grinned Lucrezia crouching in front of her. She tilted Angel's head up and ran a thumb over the scar on Angel's upper and bottom lip. She stared into Angel's bright blue eyes and ran her thumb across Angel's lips before grabbing her by the back of her Assassin robes and dragging her with her.

"Huh…this isn't exactly how I pictured being dragged off by a beautiful woman." blinked Angel.

TBC…That's all I got for this chapter. Just something I whipped together in two days, got bored and wanted to do it. Hope you all enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Daughter of Ezio

Summary: Born from a night between Ezio and Rosa, Angel was raised in Venice and was trained by thieves and Courtesans. Now she wishes to join her father and help him with his Assassin duties…but why was Angel blessed by the gods of the First Civilization? What do they have planned for her? Femslash/Lesbian/Yuri

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Angel. I do not own the Assassin's Creed, that is Ubisoft's property.

Note: This is a lesbian story, if you don't like girl on girl stuff then turn back now. This will contain Angel and Lucrezia stuff…will try my best to keep Lucrezia in character lol.

New Note: This rated M just to be safe cause I might add some sex in it but it all depends on my mood and if I wanna write out a whole sex scene lol.

Turn back if you don't like girl/girl stuff :3

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Chapter 2: Escaping Lucrezia and Getting Caterina

"_Nothing is true, Everything is permitted."_

It had probably been a month since Cesare attacked Monteriggioni and a month since Angel was placed under Lucrezia's care. Things where actually boring and she's cause trouble at least three to four times a week by attacking the guards and fighting with them. Lucrezia made Angel wear a collar like choker, telling the guards that she belonged to the noblewoman. Being Lucrezia's 'toy' was a bit different than how she pictured, when she thought of being her toy she imagined being forced to have sex with the noblewoman…not that she's put up much of a fight since the woman was very beautiful. Instead she was dressed up like Lucrezia's doll and forced to get Lucrezia whatever she needed, although the words please me never left those lips.

"She's a little trouble maker!" growled Cesare walking to the court yard where guards where yelling.

Angel spun around and slammed a dagger into one's throat making him fall down clutching it and she dodged the sword swung at her and kicked guard's let out, snatching the sword away. She swung the sword and a sword blocked hers and she looked. She saw Cesare standing there, his own sword blocking hers and she pushed hard against him. Sparks started forming from the friction between the two swords when Angel kicked him back making him grunt slightly and stumble back a few steps. He opened his mouth to say something to her when she cut him off. "Andare fottersi, il Bastardo!" snapped the young Assassin. (Go fuck yourself, Bastard)

"I'll cut your puling tongue out!" spat the man.

"Oh and make Lucrezia unhappy?" she asked making him glare at her. He threw the sword out at her and Angel blocked it with her own and started moving the sword quickly to block his every attack.

She moved reached into her cleavage and threw a sharp silvery object at Cesare and he moved but it snagged his cape and stabbed into a wood plank. It was a throwing knife, ones that his guards carried. He grabbed the knife and yanked it out, only it ripped his cape a bit more making him growl. "How did you get this?" his voice dripped with demand.

"Easy when you're guards aren't paying attention I take it off their belts." she shrugged.

"And why wouldn't they be paying attention?"

"Courtesans." she answered calmly as she stabbed the sword into the ground and leaned her weight on it. Even in a very elegant black and red dress that the noblewoman had forced Angel into, Angel didn't carry herself like a lady even when dressed like one. Her hair which had been up in a tight bun was all messy and strands of hair stuck to her face with sweat.

"Courtesans…" he repeated glaring at the black haired assassin.

"Mm-hm…Courtesans. You see if you pay them the right amount of money they'll do anything."

"You allowed Courtesans into the Castello?" he asked, he was getting more angry by the second but this girl meant something to his sister so he couldn't stab her through the stomach. "And how does someone like _you_ know how to handle Courtesans?"

She sighed and moved some hair away from her face. "I was friends with the Padrona di cortigiana of the Venice Brothel." (Courtesan Mistress)

"Fetch my sister and tell her to come get her Puttana!" shouted Cesare at the remaining guards that where unharmed and alive.

"Hey, hey…" said Angel pointing at Cesare. "Completely uncalled for." She wiggled her fingers at him and he narrowed his eyes, it took every inch of his willpower not to kill her where she stood.

About fifteen minutes passed before Lucrezia came walking into the courtyard with some guards. Her brother and her toy where exchanging hateful looks and insults. She noticed the bloody corpses that laid in the dirt and sighed heavily. "Give the sword to my brother." ordered Lucrezia.

"Are you sure about that? I could stab him…oh how I'd love to stab you." snarled the young Auditore.

"Angela!" snapped Lucrezia making Angel sigh and toss the sword up, carefully catching the blade and holding it out to the evil man who snatched it away, hoping to cut the younger one's hand but Angel let it go just in time. "I worked so hard on your hair and it's a disaster."

"Well I never asked for it la mia signora." Lucrezia just pouted a bit at Angel's answer. (my lady)

She snapped her fingers and pointed to the Castello making Angel walk off and kick the ground. A guard walked by her and she quickly snatched a throwing knife off his belt, sliding it into her cleavage carefully. Lucrezia snatched up Angel's wrist and yanked her with her. "Signore stop being so annoyed."

"Annoyed?" she snapped grabbing Angel's arms and shoving her against the wall, pressing her body against Angel's. A glare in her eyes. "You made Cesare angry!"

"Cesare can suck my non-existing dick." smiled Angel when a hand gripped her throat and nails dug into her skin, making small cuts and a thin line of blood left one of the small cuts.

"You will speak to him with respect! The same respect you have for me!" she spat in Angel's face.

"I have respect for you?" asked the assassin when she let out a choked noise as Lucrezia pressed her thumb over Angel's windpipe hard. "F-Fine…" The thumb was removed but the nails that where in her neck remained. "I'll show him respect with whatever respect I could possibly have for a Borgia!"

"That's a few hours locked in your room." snarled Lucrezia walking and pulling Angel by her neck making the girl sigh.

Angel was thrown into her room and the door was closed with a slam, she could hear the lock turning as Lucrezia locked her in and Angel moved to her bed and got on her knees. She reached under it and grabbed the small brown sack, pulling it out and laying it on her bed. She reached in it and cupped the object inside of it, pulling the sack off it. The golden orb laid in her hand as she stared at it intensely. They had gone through her things once arriving in Roma and once Cesare saw it, he called it an Apple, he tried to use it but he couldn't…why is it that it light up for Angel but when he touched it, it wouldn't answer.

"What are you?" she whispered when it started glowing. From what she over heard, the apple her father had glowed yellow so why is it the one in her possession glowed blue. Blue lines started forming on Angel's hand, making patterns she wasn't familiar with and she could feel the icy hot feeling travel up to her neck and she quickly got up and moved to the mirror in her room. She watched the cuts glow a faded white color when the wounds that Lucrezia made with her nails started healing.

"We wait for you, Angela." said a female voice making Angel's eyes widen. A ghostly presence appeared behind her making her freak out once she saw the reflection. She spun around and hit the table it was connected too. "You will activate it…you and Desmond…"

"Desmond?" asked Angel confused. "Who is this Desmond?"

"You're DNA commutes with the Apple. You have the blood of the First Civilization running through your veins." the woman's eyes moved down to Angel. "Only you have the ability to wield it…others may try…others may threaten your life until you use it for their own purposes, but you…" her hand reached out towards Angel who wish she could back up but the hand stopped inches from her face. "…are immortal."

The Apple started glowing brighter and Angel could feel a pulse leave from it, the room was bathed in it's glow. "W-What?"

"You are no one's play thing! You where a member of the first civilization! You threw yourself in front of the fire to protect your baby and lessen the pain it would feel! No one else protected the people they loved, they only protected themselves! You where willing to give your self up to protect your father, to allow him to escape!" shouted the woman staring down at her.

"What are you talking about?" replied the black haired assassin. She could hear shouting from down the hall, the glow getting brighter and tears ran down Angel's face. Her head was throbbing when the woman continued to eye Angel down. "Who are you?" She screamed in pain as her head throbbed worse than before and everything turned a dark blue, the woman appearing as white figure. Never once had her Eagle vision activated by itself and she saw symbols appearing in the air, they would appear than disappear.

"Minerva…" said the woman. "And we've been watching you since you where born, we will always be watching." She disappeared and Angel felt light headed as she heard running towards her toward, she heard the lock open but she fainted right as the door opened.

Lucrezia pushed the door open in time to see Angel hit the ground with a thump and the girl's Apple roll away from her. The blue patterns on Angel's arm and neck disappeared once the Apple left her hand. "Get a doctor!" shouted Lucrezia and a guard ran off to do so. "And someone pick her up and put her in the bed!"

Lucrezia picked up the orb as a guard lifted Angel's body off the floor. The blond turned it around in her hand and looked at Angel. Wondering what had happened, was she able to make it work? If so…she'd have to tell Cesare but…he might kill her if she did. She put the Apple on Angel's nightstand and the doctor arrived and checked Angel. After checking everything he need to, he said she was fine probably just tired.

Lucrezia sat in a chair beside the bed when Angel's eyes opened. She looked around and looked at Lucrezia. "You fainted…worried the guards."

"I worried you didn't I?" whispered Angel making Lucrezia glare at her.

"Have you been eating properly?" asked the noblewoman.

"You know I have. Your there when I eat." answered Angel.

"Have you been forcing yourself to throw up?" she asked.

"No." answered Angel.

"Then why did you faint?" she demanded an answer.

"I don't know." she lied looking at the Apple. "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you where worried about me."

"About you?" she asked before laughing. She pulled a fan out and started fanning her face. "You're nothing but a play thing. I don't need to be worried about you, if you break…you break."

The Assassin rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling. She could hear a bit of doubt behind Lucrezia's voice but she wasn't going to anger the woman any further. "Why did you come into my room?"

"The guards said they heard shouting and when I was walking to your room I saw a strange blue glow so I had to open it and all I saw was you falling down." stated the noble woman.

"Mm…" muttered Angel and sitting up.

"Did you eat all your breakfast?"

"Lucrezia…" sighed Angel looking at her.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you fainted!" she snapped making the black haired girl look at her. Normally people flinched at the venomous tone in Lucrezia's voice not but Angel, she was an Assassin. Stuff like that didn't phase her too much, unless it was her mother…then she would flinch and cower.

"And we went through this, I'm not sure why I fainted!" snapped Angel in return making Lucrezia glare at her once again. '_Maybe seeing the whole mystical woman telling me I'm immortal thing made me faint in shock._'

"Signora…" said a guard walking in making the two look. "Dinner is ready."

"Come along." said Lucrezia pulling Angel by her wrist.

Angel was sitting at the table with Lucrezia, Cesare, and Rodrigo. She put some of the food into her mouth and chewed as Cesare talked about taking over Rome. Not that Angel really cared at the moment, Lucrezia was eyeing her, making sure she was really eating. Moments like these she wished she was home with her mother or she escaped with her father. She sighed and took the cup they poured wine into and took a small sip.

"What is wrong?" asked Rodrigo looking at Angel.

"Nothing."

"She fainted today, Father." stated Lucrezia.

"You fainted?" he asked looking at Angel.

"It doesn't matter, I don't even know why I fainted." she lied again stabbing her food. She growled and bend the fork in her hand.

"Little temperamental today aren't we Puttana?" asked Cesare.

"If you wish to keep your dick than shut up." snapped Angel glaring up a him.

"Don't speak to him like that!" snapped Lucrezia slamming her hands on the table.

"I'm done with this!" snapped Angel pushing the chair back and leaving the table. She ran to her room once leaving the dinning area. She threw her door open and looked around. Lucrezia had her gear in her room. She turned around and ran to Lucrezia's room, kicking the door open and she saw her Assassin robes laying on a chair, her duel hidden blades laying on top of them.

She tore her dress off and started putting her robes on. She strapped her hidden blades on and grabbed her sword, dagger, and throwing knives. She ran out of the room and was face to face with a guard who went to scream but Angel slammed her hidden blade into his throat making him fall down. Angel ran back into her room and grabbed everything she owned, she grabbed the apple and could hear shouting as another guard found the one she killed. She tied the bag she was using for her stuff around her and twisted a part on her hidden gun.

The guard looked up and saw Angel aiming at him when a loud echoing gunshot was heard making him fall down clutching his chest. She dropped her arm as she heard running, she grabbed her hood and threw it up before walking down the hallway. She killed each guard that ran at her and she kicked one down the stairs making him hit the ground with a thump. She reached the bottom of the stair case and took a left, she knew they wouldn't let her stroll out the front door so she had to find a window that was by the water. She could jump out of the window and dive straight into the way like she used to when she lived in Venezia.

"Fuck…" she said. The nearest window by the water was in the dinning area, meaning she'd have to go through there to get out. "Alright, just do it. No stopping."

Lucrezia wiped her mouth on the napkin by her plate when she heard shouting. The door was thrown open but the person that ran in was yanked back and a guard was thrown in who slammed onto the table. Cesare stood up and drew his sword when Angel ran in and leaped onto the table, running across it as fast as she could when Cesare grabbed her foot making her trip and slam onto the ground, she glared at him and held her hand up with the Apple held in place. It started glowing blue making Cesare's eyes widen and it pulsed making a bright light appear making the two men and one woman shield their eyes. Angel flipped up and kicked the window open, looking down as she saw the river.

"Don't you leave!" shouted Lucrezia angrily. She got up and ran at Angel when Angel leaped backwards out of the window before she could grab a hold of Angel. "GET BACK HERE!"

Angel dived down to the water upside down and let out a loud bird call as she fell when an Assassin who had been running across the rooftop look as he heard it and saw Angel go into the water. She flipped around in the water when she tried to swim back up but was jerked back down, she looked as bubbles left her mouth. Her foot got caught between two rocks and she reached down with the one free hand she had and yanked on her foot but it wasn't working. The Assassin who had seen Angel took off running to the edge of the roof top and dived into the water to go get her. He swam down to Angel and grabbed her ankle, twisting it a certain way to easily slip her foot out of the boot.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and snatched up the boot before swimming to the surface. He lifted her up onto the stairs that lead into the river and climbed out. She coughed a little and groaned, her hand still clutching onto the apple for dear life. He slid her boot back on making her smile at him when she heard shouting and looked. He looked as well and saw Lucrezia leaning out of the window.

"Time to go Signorina?" he asked taking her hand and lifting her up.

"Yes Messer." replied the girl.

"Guards! GET HER!" screamed Lucrezia's voice.

"Yeah we definitely have to go now." said Angel as she heard the guards shouting orders.

The two scurried up a building and started running across the roof tops. Angel leaped the distance between the two buildings and landing on a roof top, the tile slipped out from under her foot and was nearly shot in the back of her calf with an arrow making her freak out and push herself back. The male Assassin came sprinting towards her and she caught his hand with her free one as he held it out, she was yanked up onto her feet and started sprinting aside of him. She hoped off the roof and he ran to a under ground entrance and opened the gate door. "Go!" he shouted.

She ran towards it and put half her body in. "What about you?"

"Go Signorina Auditore!" he pushed on her head making her drop down and he slammed the door shut before running off.

"W-What? How do you know me?" she asked looking up at what she could see of guards running after him shouting at him. She blinked in surprise before looking down the tunnel and running down it.

She came to a four way cross-roads and muttered to herself. She spun around in a circle at least three times before screaming in frustration. She sighed and sat on her knees in the middle of it, what was she suppose to do? "Angela…" said Rosa's voice in her head making her close her eyes. "…remember what your father always used to say. If you ever get lost, use your gift to find your way."

Angel looked around and concentrated and her vision turned dark blue when she saw a ghostly figure running a head and there was a white trail that went down the tunnel to the right, more ghostly figures followed the other one, slowly disappearing. She pulled herself up and ran after the figures that disappeared as she got closer to them, she tried to touch one but her hand just went right through it. She continued to follow the white trail, not even watching what was in front of her but only watching the trail a few feet ahead of her. She slowed down as she came to a small ladder and she climbed up it with one hand and pushed the gate open making a few Assassins look. She hoisted herself out and that's when she saw a man run around the corner and he stood there blinking.

"Father!" said Angel running to him and he caught her in a tight hug.

"Angela! I heard you where in the Castello, I was just about to come and save you!" he said lifting her off her feet.

"But I willingly got captured."

"What?" he asked a tad confused.

"I was buying you and the others time, so I allowed myself to be captured." she said.

"Don't do that again. I know you meant well but I was worried sick when Machiavelli told me you were no where to be found. I learned not even ten minutes ago that you where in the Castello." he stated kissing her forehead.

"Caterina is being moved to the Castello in a week." said Angel making Ezio smile and nod. "I can distract Lucrezia if you wish to get Caterina the moment they take her out of the carriage cause I have a feeling wanted posters of myself will be all over the place with in a day and she'll be more worried about snatching me up than focusing on your hot lady."

"I'd rather not risk a fight." he said making his daughter nod. "If you wish to distract this Lucrezia, I think I have an idea." Angel grinned as her father told her.

So Angel was correct, with in the day there was wanted posters of her everywhere, claiming Lucrezia wanted her alive. So the whole week Angel spent her time helping her dad with some missions and ripping down posters of herself, also asking Assassins to help her. The young female assassin was crouched on a roof top and tore a wanted poster off than quickly tore it up, throwing the pieces up into the air. She ran and leaped, grabbing a potted plant that hung on a chain and she swung around a building, letting go and twisting her body in the air to spin a bit, she landed perfectly on the roof and groaned loudly as another wanted poster stood in front of her. She ran to it and snatched it off the wall, ripping a large piece off of it with her mouth before spitting it out.

"Where the hell does she get all these?" she asked herself before ripping up the piece of paper.

Something small and solid hit the back of her head making her yelp and rub her head. She looked and saw Ezio crouched on the roof above her. He motioned for her to get up where he was and she ran to the wall and up it, grabbing the edge of the roof and she hoisted herself up and grabbed a small rock and threw it back at him making him laugh as he dodged t. "Sorry but you weren't paying attention to me." he said. "Here…" he handed her a stack of posters making her sigh. "There's at least twenty or more."

"I swear…I ripped like fifteen of them up and yet there's more."

He grabbed her chin making her look. "Pay attention…" he turned her face at the carriage that showed Lucrezia climbing out.

"Lucrezia…" said Angel in a way that Ezio didn't know if she was growling the woman's name or purring it. Ezio just looked at Angel with a raised brow who blushed a bit and pushed on her dad's face to make him look away. Two guards pulled Caterina out of the carriage and made her stand still, although the woman didn't seem to happy but nobody would be happy if they where held captive.

"Salve, cittadini di Roma! Behold a sight most splendid! Caterina Sforza, she-whore of Forli - has at last brought to heel." said Lucrezia to the citizens that where near carriage. (Hail citizens of Rome!)

"Ha! No one kneels as low as Lucrezia Borgia! Who put you up to this? Was it your brother or your father? Perhaps a bit of both? Perhaps at the same time!" snapped Caterina and Angel tried to hold back a laugh and she cleared her throat as Ezio looked at her.

The two Assassins watched as Lucrezia back handed Caterina across the face. "Chiudi la bocca! None speak ill of the Borgia!" (Shut your mouth!)

"But me!" said Angel lowly enough for Ezio and herself to hear as Angel pointed at herself with a big grin on her face.

"The same will happen to any who defy us!" snapped Lucrezia to the group of citizens.

The guards started to lead Caterina away who struggled against them. "Good people of Roma, stay strong! You will be free, your time will come, I swear it!" shouted Caterina.

"They are going to torture her." said Angel.

"Yes that's what I told Machiavelli but he wishes for me to go after Cesare and Rodrigo." sighed Ezio.

"Does he not understand that Caterina is a powerful ally? If we help her now while she's weak…" started the young Auditore and Ezio sighed. "You told him all this?"

"Si." he answered. "He said kill Cesare and Rodrigo first."

"Well…he didn't plan on me being with you no?" she asked him and he shook his head. "Say I go save Caterina, it's not your fault that I took matters into my own hands. I knew nothing of this so called plan to kill Cesare and Rodrigo first."

He smiled and rubbed her head through her hood. "So much like you're mother, lets go." They both leaped off the roof and got down beside the bridge, Ezio leaping across the wooden pillars to the next platform and Angel followed him. Although the second time she moved across the pillars she fell but managed to catch herself with the other pillar making Ezio chuckle as his daughter freaked out about getting wet.

"Don't laugh at me!" snapped the young assassin making Ezio try not to chuckle. He pulled her over onto the platform and he went ahead of her onto a wooden platform that was against the wall of the Castello and he hoisted himself over, leaping into the pile of hay. She searched herself for her crossbow and found it, she leaped across the wooden pillars and fired her cross bow at a guard who walked by and went to say something as he saw her but was killed. Ezio leaned out of the hay and stabbed a guard, pulling him into the pile before leaping out.

Angel leaped over the wall as Ezio snuck up behind the last guard in the court yard and killed him. She watched her father climb up the ladder and Angel followed him when they both heard Cesare talking and they walked to the gate and looked down to see Cesare with three other people. "Forget the Pope, you answer only to me. Roma is the pillar that holds our entire enterprise aloft. She cannot waver. Which means neither can you."

"What of il Vaticano?" asked the Frenchman. (The Vatican)

"That tired old men's club? Play along for now, but soon we will have no need for them." answered Cesare before walking inside the Castello.

"Despised that man from the month I spent inside the Castello. Loved driving him nuts though by killing his guards." chuckled Angel making Ezio crack a smile.

"Not sure how you did it Angela. Spending a month with the Borgias…I'd be ripping my hair out."

"I focused on something else."

"Lucrezia?" asked Ezio with a smirk and a raised brow.

"Shut up." blushed Angel looking down.

The father and daughter began to climb the walls of the Castello when Angel's foot hold broke making Angel fall but Ezio snatched up her wrist. He lifted her up to grab a hold of the wall next to him. They pulled themselves up and Angel sighed as she saw the large tower part of the Castello, in there somewhere was the cells where they had Caterina. She ran and leaped towards the tower, she caught the wood panel that stuck out of it with her right hand and dangled there before grabbing it with her free hand and hoisting herself up onto it. She motioned for Ezio to follow her lead and he shook his head making her pout a bit.

"I'll meet up with you just go and see if you can find Caterina!" shouted Ezio before running off.

"Yay me…" sighed Angel running up the wall to catch part of the wall and shimmy across it.

She found her way to a ledge and sighed as she sat on it. She looked through it and saw Lucrezia pacing in what looked to be a hallway. Angel stared at her from under her hood as she saw the blonde pacing, she knew what was wrong with her. Caterina had been brought in Cesare's private carriage and Lucrezia couldn't stand Caterina no madder. Angel pulled her assassin robes tighter around her neck to hide the collar she still wore, not wanting to take it off.

She heard walking and noticed Lucrezia stopped pacing. "Cesare."

Cesare took her hands and smiled. "Lucrezia." The two kiss making Angel nearly gag.

"Incest." gagged Angel making Cesare stop and listen but Angel went quiet just incase he looked at the window and she had no where to go quickly enough with out falling.

"I hope you have treated our guest with kindness." said Cesare to his sister.

"That mouth on her…how I'd love to sew it shut." snapped the blonde.

"I rather like it open, myself." stated the nobleman.

"Oh?" Angel could hear the disappointment in Lucrezia's tone and Lucrezia walked forward but didn't look at the window.

"Have you talked to the Pope about the funds requested by my banker?" asked Cesare.

"He is away from the Castello, and he might need some convincing when he returns." answered Lucrezia.

"That shouldn't be a problem, should it?" Cesare looked at his sister as he asked her the question.

"No." sighed Lucrezia. "Only…it gets lonely here. You and I spend so little time together these days, busy as you are your with _other _conquests. And my toy ran away…"

Cesare put a hand on Lucrezia's chest and started pushing her back against the wall. "We'll get you your toy back don't worry. Soon, once I have secured the throne of Italia, you are going to be my queen, and you're loneliness with be a thing of the past."

"I cannot wait." whispered Lucrezia.

"Behave yourself while I am gone." ordered Cesare as he pulled on a bit of Lucrezia's hair making her head tilt back.

Angel watched Cesare leave Lucrezia standing in the hallway than after a few minutes Lucrezia walked away. The assassin crouched there biting onto her thumb, wondering if she should've left but she couldn't stand the way Lucrezia fawned over Cesare…it was sickening. Lucrezia had an obsessive love over her own older brother and Angel didn't like seeing that because she knew if the woman wasn't as cold and heartless as she acted, Angel could've made her feel better than Cesare in many ways. She groaned as she got a mental image of them having sex and she freaked out and rested her head on the metal bars when the window covering moved making Angel blink. She tugged on it but nothing came out when she gave it one hard tug and it came off, whatever held it in place was sent flying and she blinked.

This must've been the window she weakened weeks ago thinking she could escape from it. She put her hands on the window and slid her body through it, making sure her hands where firmly planted on the floor before pulling her lower body in and she ran down the hallway. She jogged down a set of stairs and looked around the corner to see no guards and she moved down the hallway. She found herself in the cell area and moved to the door way to see Lucrezia in front of Caterina's cell glaring at the red head. In a way Angel wanted to go interrupt whatever Lucrezia was going to do to her but she figured if Lucrezia wanted to kill Caterina, Angel could jump out and kill the guard and snatch the blonde up and run.

"Open her cell!" snapped Lucrezia to the guard who unlocked it and opened the door for Lucrezia. Angel saw Lucrezia walk in and grab an iron rod that was beside the cell door. "How was your journey to Roma? Did you sit in Cesare's private carriage?"

'_You know she sat in his private carriage._' thought Angel.

"You're pathetic, Lucrezia!" snapped Caterina. Lucrezia shoved the red head so hard she fell down making Caterina glare up at her.

"What did he talk about? His plans of Napoli? Did you like it?" Lucrezia's tone dripped with venom as she demanded answers from the Contessa of Forli.

"I can't remember." said Caterina with a sarcastic tone.

"Perhaps you will remember this!" snapped Lucrezia before slamming the metal rod hard into Lucrezia's hip making her cry out. "That put you in your place!"

'_She actually hurt Caterina?_' thought Angel a bit shocked.

"Lock it and give me the key!" shouted the noblewoman the guard. Angel heard the cell door lock and than she heard walking. She looked around and quickly climbed up the wall, grabbing a part of it and hanging there as Lucrezia walked by. The woman stopped and looked around but never up. After a few minutes Lucrezia walked away and Angel sighed heavily.

She jumped down and slammed into a body. She looked and saw Ezio blinking at her. "Lucrezia has the key. I'll go get it." smiled Angel before scrambling off Ezio and running.

"Angela! Angela!" snapped Ezio trying to go after her but Angel already disappeared up the stairs.

Angel ran out into a courtyard and saw a man leaving Lucrezia be saying it was late and he had to go. The young Assassin stared at Lucrezia as the woman held a flower and was muttering to herself. How was she suppose to approach the woman who was technically still her mistress? She sighed and walked into the courtyard and approached Lucrezia quietly. She reached for her but recoiled her hands when she gripped Lucrezia's hips and pulled her close making Lucrezia giggle, probably thinking it was the man that was proclaiming his love to her.

Angel put her face in Lucrezia's neck and kissed the soft skin of the beautiful blonde that Angel had found herself in love with even if she didn't like being around Lucrezia's obsession with her brother. She bit down on the side of her neck making Lucrezia moan and press herself against Angel's body when she froze as she felt breasts pressing against her back. She went to spun around when a hand gripped the neckline of her dress, she could feel the sharp tip of the hidden blade pressing against the swell of her breast. Lucrezia went to scream for the guards but felt the blade press harder against her skin and she swallowed. She just thought it was some grabby female assassin that was told to distract her.

"I want the key to Caterina's cell…Mistress." purred Angel in Lucrezia's ear.

"Auditore!" snapped Lucrezia struggling in Angel's arms. Angel held her tightly around the waist and Lucrezia felt the blade disappear and Angel's hand run over her breast and reach into her cleavage. Angel pulled the key out and smiled.

"Mm, thank you for cooperating wit me." whispered Angel before grabbing Lucrezia's hair and yanking her head back, pressing their lips together making Lucrezia's eyes widen. She bit down hard on Angel's lower lip making it split open and the assassin laughed as she pulled away.

"Guards!" shouted the blonde.

The guards ran up the stairs and Angel put Lucrezia in front of her. "Ah!" she snapped making them stop. "So much as swipe your sword at me and she might get hurt." They guards backed up. "She's coming with me…back off if you wish to see her unharmed."

They parted and allowed Angel to move down the stairs holding Lucrezia in her arms. Angel ran her hand over her bottom lip as a trail of blood lead down to her chin and it smeared making her groan. She spun Lucrezia around as they went around a corner and pushed her against the wall making the blonde stare at her with a bit of fear in her eyes but all Angel did was press their mouths together and she felt the blonde relax against her. The red painted lips moved back against Angel's blood stained lips making Angel pull the noblewoman closer so their breasts mashed together and she heard a small moan which vibrated off her lips. The Assassin held the key behind her back and felt it taken and she saw Ezio move quickly out the corner of her eye and Angel pulled from the other woman's lips.

"W-Wait…" said Lucrezia, her eyes clouded with lust.

"I have to go. You'll see me soon, don't worry." Angel pecked their lips together a few times, the last one lasted a few minutes before Angel ran from her making Lucrezia touch her lips, a trace of Angel's blood left on her lips and she licked it off. She laughed softly and smiled as she watched Angel made a turn down a hallway and disappear.

"Signora!" shouted guards running to her. "Are you hurt?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"You have blood on your face." stated a guard.

She ran her hand over a spot near her lips and saw blood on her finger tips. It must've gotten on her when Angel kissed her. "N-No I'm alright. It was from the Assassino."

"Should we go after her Signora?" asked a guard and she shook her head.

"No. I saw her leap out the window. She's long gone by now and you'd never catch up with her." answered Lucrezia.

"Wanted posters?"

"Take most of them down just leave a few up." ordered Lucrezia before walking away to her bedroom. Angel wasn't all that bad after all for someone who ran away from her. The way Angel kissed her, the 19 year old made the kiss seem like a lover was kissing her.

Lucrezia walked to the nearby window and saw Angel running on the ground bellow and watched her dive into the water. "Do you love me? Is that why you kissed me the way you did? No…" she gripped at her chest as she felt tears in her eyes. "I won't fall for another assassin, I don't want it to end like it did with Perotto."

Perotto was an Assassin who worked as a courier for the Borgia family a few years ago and she had an intimate moment with him, only to give birth to his child. Her son was born malformed and the doctor said he would die in a few days but Perotto ran off with the baby, he disobeyed the Creed to use something to make his baby look normal. She shook her head as she remembered how he loved it and it made her sad, Angel was an Assassin like Perotto and seemed to have affection for Lucrezia. Her father wouldn't allow her to be with Angela, no madder how hard she tried or even wanted to be. Although Angel gave her some happiness that none of her husbands did before Cesare killed them. The blonde smiled as she thought about Angel and she turned to walk off to her bedroom.

TBC…

Sorry took me so long. ALSO lol, I changed it up a little so Angel could kiss Lucrezia and distract her while Ezio got Caterina out of there. Hope you enjoyed, I will update as soon as I possibly can :D


	3. Chapter 3

The Daughter of Ezio

Summary: Born from a night between Ezio and Rosa, Angel was raised in Venice and was trained by thieves and Courtesans. Now she wishes to join her father and help him with his Assassin duties…but why was Angel blessed by the gods of the First Civilization? What do they have planned for her? Femslash/Lesbian/Yuri

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Angel. I do not own the Assassin's Creed, that is Ubisoft's property.

Note: This is a lesbian story, if you don't like girl on girl stuff then turn back now. This will contain Angel and Lucrezia stuff…will try my best to keep Lucrezia in character lol.

New Note: This rated M just to be safe cause I might add some sex in it but it all depends on my mood and if I wanna write out a whole sex scene lol.

Turn back if you don't like girl/girl stuff :3

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Chapter 3: In love with a Borgia

"_Rodrigo surrounds himself with snakes and murderers. Even his daughter __**Lucrezia**__ has been sharpened into one of his most artful weapons."_

Angel was standing beside Caterina and was inspecting her leg and hip. There was a large bruise on her hip where Lucrezia hit her. They where waiting for the Medico to arrive but Angel figured she's inspect it the best she could because she often helped her mother attend to Thieves who had been hurt. She ran her fingers down Caterina's hip and leg. "Anything hurt?" asked Angel.

"Just my hip and ankle." answered Caterina.

"Well I can understand why your hip hurts, big ass nasty bruise." said Angel trying to feel for any broken bones in Caterina's foot. "Might just be sprained. The Medico will know more than me…"

"Thanks for getting Ezio the key." smiled the Contessa of Forli.

"Welcome Hot Lady…"

"Stop calling me that!" laughed Caterina rubbing Angel's hair making the nineteen year old laugh and snuggle up against Caterina like she was her mommy. "Miss your mama?"

"Mm…yeah. I want my mama but she's in Venezia." sighed Angel as she rested her head on Caterina's chest. "And I really need to talk with her about a problema I have…" Caterina stroked Angel's long black hair and smiled at her.

"Angel off…" said Machiavelli making Angel hiss at him like as if she was a cat. "Angela Auditore." he glared at Angel. Angel just curled up and pressed herself harder against Caterina as if Caterina was her actual mother.

"Angel the Medico is here. Up please." smiled Ezio patting Angel's back and Angel climbed off Caterina with out being asked twice by her father.

"She doesn't listen to me." stated Machiavelli.

"I'm her father and she listens to me. She doesn't trust you and don't worry she'll like you after a while. She's just only met you for the second time." said Ezio patting Angel's shoulder.

"I'm gonna go out for a while." said Angel walking away from Ezio and leaving the Assassin hide out.

Angel was walking around Roma, inspecting areas that might be good to hide in. She saw Courtesans and smiled as it reminded her of Venezia and the Courtesans that wandered around in groups. She ran a hand across her eyes as she felt like crying, seeing the Courtesans reminded her of Venezia and her friendship with some of them. She had to admit though the these Courtesans where a bit more attractive than the ones in Venezia. She walked up to one of the groups and they giggled as they saw her.

"Hey little one." said one of the Courtesans as she ran her fingers down Angel's cheek.

"I have a question for you Madonna." said Angel taking her hand.

"And what might that be?"

"Who runs your Brothel?" asked Angel.

"That'll cost you." giggled another Courtesan. Angel pulled a small pouch of money out of her pocket and tossed it to them. "Claudia Auditore."

"Auntie Claudia?" asked Angel making them blink at her.

"Um…excuse me?" asked one of the Courtesans.

"You said Claudia Auditore runs your brothel…does a Maria Auditore happen to be there as well?"

"W-Well yes." said a Courtesan getting a bit worried about taking money from the alleged niece of their Mistress. "Here…" she held it back out at Angel who chuckled and waved her hand.

"It's fine. You didn't know. Do not tell my Aunt Claudia you saw me. I wish to surprise her and Grandmother." she put her hands together and gave a very cute pleading look and they all giggled and nodded. "Grazie!"

"You want to look for the Rosa in Fiore." said a Courtesan making Angel nod and she ran off with a smile on her face.

Claudia was leaning over a table reading something on the desk when she heard the door open. She didn't acknowledge the person, thinking her Courtesans would take care of the person. She heard giggling and rolled her eyes as she could hear her girls whispering to themselves, must've been some attractive man. "Funny thing…" said a female voice making Claudia look up and look over to see her niece standing in the middle of the brothel. Her hood was down and she looked adorable in Claudia's eyes. "…I was friends with the padrona di cortigiana back in Venezia."

"What was her name?" asked Claudia smiling at her niece.

"Sister Teodora. She was…very beautiful." chuckled Angel.

"Did you and her ever…"

"No I wanted to so many times. I mean I flirted with her, basically threw myself onto the beautiful woman but…no." she sighed and smiled. "I miss Venezia."

"I bet sweetie." smiled Claudia walking to Angel and hugging her. Angel leaned into Claudia and smiled. "Miss your mama?"

"Si Zietta." whispered the younger girl. (Yes auntie)

Claudia moved some of Angel's hair out of her face and smiled. "You're mother must be a very pretty woman."

"Mama? Yeah my mama's hot." said Angel making Claudia laugh.

"Is that Angela I hear?" asked a gentle older female voice making Angel look and she saw Maria standing there smiling sweetly at her.

"Grandmother!" said Angel moving to her quickly. Maria took her granddaughter into her arms and held onto her.

"Oh look at you." said Maria lifting Angel's head up with a smile on her face. "If only we got to see you as a child."

"I know grandmother but mama thought father would return one day but after turning fourteen she stopped thinking he would and continued to train me in the ways of a thief." sighed Angel making Maria smile sweetly. "Grandmother, Zietta…I need a favor."

"And what would this favor be?" asked Maria.

"Do any of you know how to tailor things?" she asked pulling a dress out of her bag. "I need…to get in somewhere but I need this Courtesan dress to fit me a bit better."

"I can do it tesora." said Maria taking it. "Come along." (sweetheart)

Maria was fitting the low cut black courtesan dress to Angel's body. She looked at how on edge her granddaughter looked and returned to fitting the dress. On the waist part of Angel's dress it had red designs and formed angel wings on her back but her hair would be coming up the designs anyways. After Maria finished the fitting she took a step back from Angel and realized she was like a female version of her son. She watched the nineteen year old reach down and pull her boots off, nearly falling down and she sighed.

"Please tell me you are bringing a weapon." said Maria.

"Yeah I have my weapons." said Angel pulling out a red and black bladed fan from the bag she used and she snapped it open, turning it at an angle so the light of the oil lamps reflected off the metal of the blade. "And I have my throwing knives Grandmother. Please take care of my things?"

"Of course tesora. Buona fortuna." said Maria. (good luck)

Angel nodded and took a small bag out of her own bag and she shook it, the coins inside made a noise and she grinned. She left the brothel and whistled making a group of Courtesans look at her, she held up the bag and motioned with her head and they surrounded her. "Ho bisogno delle informazion." said the young girl to the courtesans. (I need information)

"On?" asked a Courtesan as they walked down the road, their bare feet pressing against the lukewarm ground.

"I over her some people talking about a small party in the Castello. I need to know when it takes place."

"Tonight, once the sun goes down." answered the Courtesan to Angel's left.

"I need to get inside." stated the young assassin. "I need to keep Cesare away from Lucrezia for a while."

"He isn't worth whatever you have in mind Assassino." whispered the Courtesan right behind Angel.

"Who said I wanted him?" she asked looking back at the Courtesan who seemed a bit taken back. "I need to speak with Lucrezia…alone."

By the time the sun set completely, the four courtesans and one assassin peaked around a corner before moving around the building and heading across the bridge to head into the Castello. They moved slowly though, there where guards every where and if they caused a fight they would never get inside the Castello. Angel had her fan open in front of her face, pretending to fan herself but did it to mostly shield her father from any guard that might recognize her. She looked over the edge of her fan and saw a few guards she recognized but quickly lowered her head and kept her fan up to shield herself from their view. All she wanted to do was see Lucrezia but she had to worry about how to get to the blonde Borgia with out being spotted, thank gods for those lessons on how to blend in with crowds.

The five of them maneuvered around people and slipped into the Castello. Angel followed the others to the front and saw Lucrezia giggling as she held onto Cesare's arm. "Distract Cesare." ordered Angel and they four nodded and walked over to Cesare making Lucrezia get jealous when a hand slipped around her waist and she was pulled out of the way.

Lucrezia was hitting the person's arm when she was pressed against a wall and stopped as she saw Angel standing there out of her Assassin robes. "Angela?" asked the blonde with a small smile, she ran her fingertips against the scar on Angel's mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." whispered Angel making the blonde giggle. "I don't like how you cling to your brother."

"So?" she asked staring at Angel. "Am I making you jealous?" The black haired Assassin didn't say a word instead she ran her hands up Lucrezia's sides and grazed them over her breasts. "Why don't you answer me?" She felt Angel grip at her dress, her nails scraping the fabric. "You are jealous."

"Chiudi la bocca." muttered the nineteen year old. Lucrezia saw Angel looking uncertain at the moment and she took Angel's face in her hands and pressed her red painted lips dangerously close to Angel's lips making the younger one shift and press their lips together. She felt Angel's body press against her own, making her press flat against the wall behind her.

"Lucrezia!" shouted a male voice making Angel pull from Lucrezia's lips making the blonde groan. "Lucrezia? Where are you?" Angel moved quickly and spun around as she threw herself in a pile of hay. Lucrezia smoothed her dress out and saw Cesare walk around the corner. "There you are. Why did you run off?"

"Sorry I forgot something in my room brother dear. I want my fan and it's by my bed." smiled the blonde.

"Alright hurry though." he said going to kiss her but he moved her head making him kiss her cheek and he rose an eyebrow at her.

"Go attend to the guests brother." said Lucrezia patting his chest and he smiled before walking back to the party. Angel climbed out of the hay and shook herself off. Lucrezia giggled and plucked some hay from Angel's hair. "Walk me to my bedroom?"

"I'd love to." whispered Angel putting her face in Lucrezia's hair and Lucrezia grabbed her hand and lead her away.

Lucrezia and Angel had to avoid guards but they finally made it to Lucrezia's bedroom and sure enough she was telling the truth. Her fan laid on the table by her bed and she picked it up before walking to Angel and snapping her fan open. Angel snapped hers open and turned it making Lucrezia stare at the sharp blades on it. The blonde shrugged and pressed herself against Angel making Angel grin as so many thoughts ran through her head. Lucrezia was extremely beautiful and she loved the Borgia woman even though she would never admit it out loud because well…Angel was an Assassin where Lucrezia was a Templar.

"You get jealous over my brother…" whispered Lucrezia making Angel look at her through narrowed eyes. "Why?"

"It doesn't really matter." answered the assassin. She eyed the Borgia and swallowed as she saw that adorable pleading look on Lucrezia's face. Angel took Lucrezia's face in her hands and pressed their mouths together with a bit of force making Lucrezia groan in shock. Angel pulled from the red painted lips with a wet smack. "I'm going now…"

"No!" snapped Lucrezia making Angel look at her a bit shocked. "I-I mean…" She snapped her fan open and started fanning her face as her cheeks got a bit red.

"That wasn't very lady like." chuckled Angel making Lucrezia blush a bit darker.

"I didn't…well…"

"I get it. You don't want me to leave but I can't stay Altezza." whispered Angel touching her cheek. (Highness)

"B-But…"

"Alright I have an idea but I need to get you out of the Castello first." said Angel.

"Could you do that thing you did when you escaped?" asked Lucrezia running her hands up and down Angel's arms.

"No. I've dived from high places into bodies of water before. I'm sure you haven't and I can't control how you go into the water." answered the Assassin. Angel looked around. "Get to the stables…I'll meet you there." She pressed their lips together for a few moments before running at Lucrezia's window and leaping out it.

Lucrezia ran from her bedroom and down a set of stairs, holding her dress up as she ran. She managed to get around Cesare with out him seeing her. She moved to the stables and was going towards a horse when she saw Angel grab the reins to one of the white horses and she hoisted herself up, showing she wore shorts on underneath her dress. She held her hand out for Lucrezia who hesitated at first, looking around making sure there was no guards before grabbing Angel's hand and the Assassin hoisted her up onto the horse. Lucrezia wrapped her arms around Angel's waist and Angel snapped the reins making the horse take off in a gallop.

"You do realize if they see me, they'll think you're kidnapping me." whispered Lucrezia in her ear making Angel smile slightly.

"I've got a plan for that." said Angel as the horse galloped past guards and she whistled making some of the Courtesans look and they quickly got in the guards way as Angel moved the horse across the bridge and once getting closer to the Rosa in Fiore, she got off it and helped Lucrezia down. "Stay with me…"

"And you don't think people will notice me?" asked Lucrezia.

"Look we're not that far from where I need to go." said the Assassin taking Lucrezia's face in her hands.

"My brother will miss me." said Lucrezia.

"I'll only keep you for a few hours." whispered Angel. "Than I'll bring you back safe and sound."

Angel and Lucrezia moved in between houses to get to where Angel needed to and Angel pushed the door open, there was no sign of Maria or Claudia. She quickly pulled Lucrezia into a room and closed it behind them. "Stay…" she said pulling her dress off over her making the blonde blush a bit seeing that Angel was pretty much naked under it aside from her shorts. She scrambled for the throwing knives that fell out of her cleavage and she set them aside. "Put this on."

"What?" asked Lucrezia.

"Come on, I just have to do your hair and give you a fan that the Courtesans use and you'll look like one of them meaning I can get us somewhere with out worrying about your stupid guards." said Angel grabbing her Assassin robes.

"Angela?" asked Maria's voice from the other side of the door.

"Naked grandmother! I'll be out in a moment." replied Angel. "Hurry up…"

"Fine." snapped Lucrezia turning and taking her dress off making Angel stare at Lucrezia's bare back and tried not to smile to herself but failed as a small smile appeared onto her face. She finished putting every piece of her Assassin robes on and slid her boots on. "It's tight in the chest area…"

"You're a little more developed than me . Turn." said Angel grabbing a brush. Lucrezia turned and Angel brushed her hair before gathering it and putting it in a messy bun and grabbed a fan from her bag and held it to Lucrezia. "If my grandmother asks, I found you being harassed by Borgia guards." Lucrezia snapped the fan open and nodded.

Angel opened the door as she tightened the strap on her hidden blade and she saw Maria standing there looking worried. "Are you okay?" asked her grandmother.

"Fine. I'm fine. I got spotted and I ran." she answered with a pretty good lie.

"Who is that?" asked Maria looking at Lucrezia who had the fan over her face.

"A Courtesan from Venezia…I found her on my way back being harassed by Borgia Guards. So I killed them and brought her back here." stated Angel making her grandmother nod but her grandmother had that look, her grandmother could see straight through her. Angel sighed heavily and went to say something but Maria held a hand up.

"Just don't get caught with her." stated her grandmother before turning around and walking away.

"She knows?" asked Lucrezia.

"Yeah. She won't tell though." She took Lucrezia's hand and lead her out of the brothel, she opened the steel gate to the under ground entrance. "You first…" Angel grabbed her hand and held onto it until Lucrezia's feet pressed against the ground. Angel than hopped in but closed the gate before dropping all the way down.

"Where are we going?" asked Lucrezia. "Your headquarters?"

"No. I have a place to stay with the Thieves guild. There's an area on top that I like to stay in. I put curtains around it and I have a bed made up there." stated Angel walking beside the Borgia woman. "I'll just keep you for a little while and escort you back to the Castello."

"My brother would kill me and you if he found out I was…"

"Making out with an Assassin almost every time you saw me?" asked Angel making Lucrezia blush a bit. "Not that I mind, don't get me wrong."

After about an hour or two of walking, Angel climbed up a small later and pushed open the steel gate and helped Lucrezia out. Some thieves looked over at them as Angel pulled air out of Lucrezia's messy bun and put it around the woman's face. Angel lead the blonde woman to a ladder and put Lucrezia on her back before climbing up it. She moved to the second ladder that was on a part of the roof and climbed up to the top where she slept, something about being outside and listening to the noises of nature made her happy. Hell, back in Venezia she often fell asleep in rooftop gardens when hiding from the guards on the roof.

She let Lucrezia off her back before moving a curtain to show the area that was probably used for storing things but it was clean out and there where blankets and a mat laying there with some of Angel's things. Angel stepped down and Lucrezia stepped down, sitting on the step. "It's not much…" stated the blonde.

"We can't all be a Borgia." replied the black haired assassin. Lucrezia stood up and walked to Angel but before the Assassin could say anything, those lips she loved so much covered her own.

Lucrezia felt the nineteen year old grip at the messy bun and undo it, her long blonde hair cascading down her back. She sat down with Lucrezia on her bed but instead of her pinning Lucrezia down, the blonde pinned the Assassin underneath her. "H-Hey…"

"I'm a Borgia…I get what I want." smiled the Blonde.

"I didn't say you could pin me down." said Angel running her hands up Lucrezia's sides.

"So?" asked Lucrezia before kissing her again, this time licking at Angel's lips which happily parted them to allow the Twenty year old to put her tongue into her mouth.

The Assassin let out a small pant as the two women kissed feverishly. Their tongues battling for dominance but she knew Lucrezia…the Borgia woman wouldn't give up with out a hell of a fight. Angel growled into the kiss and sat up, rolling them around and Lucrezia tried to fight back against Angel but she held the woman down and kissed her as she ran a hand up her stomach to her chest, cupping one of the woman's breasts. She pulled at the neck line making it go down over Lucrezia's breasts and Angel cupped the milky white orb, she loved the color of Lucrezia's skin. It looked so pure and untouched, not a single scar ruining it unlike her own skin, where it was a light bronze color from spending all her time in the sun in Venezia and scars on her sides, back, some on her stomach and one on her face.

She felt hands slip over her cheeks and realized they weren't kissing anymore but she had been deep in thought. "What is wrong?" asked Lucrezia a bit worried.

"Sorry. I was thinking." she answered looking down at her with a smile.

Lucrezia pulled her head back down and pecked their lips together as Angel massaged the breast in her hand making the blonde moan against her lips. Angel looked down at the milky white orbs and she leaned over, licking the hardened nipple making Lucrezia smile big and giggle. Angel looked up at her with a smile of her own as she hiked up the dress and she ran a hand across Lucrezia's inner thighs, trailing her fingertips teasingly across her skin. The blonde ran her tongue across her bottom lip before tilting her head. She grabbed Angel's hand and put it over her womanhood making Angel look down at where her hand was placed, Lucrezia's fingers ran across the top of her hand.

"Please?" she asked looking at Angel who looked back up at her face. Angel tugged on the white lacey panties that the Borgia wore.

"What?" asked Angel raising an eyebrow at Lucrezia making the blonde groan.

"Don't tease me…" She put a hand on Angel's face before pulling her head down and kissing her as Angel slid her hand into her panties. She ran her fingertips up her slit making her arch up against Angel and moaned into their kiss as the black haired girl slid two fingers inside of her. The younger girl slid her tongue into Lucrezia's mouth as she moved her fingers inside of her at a steady pace.

Lucrezia began to pant a bit as she felt her inner walls clamp around Angel's strong fingers but that didn't stop Angel from moving her fingers a bit faster, trying to get Lucrezia to reach her peak. "Come for me…" whispered the Assassin against Lucrezia's lips making the blonde moan a bit louder but Angel had to stifle it with her own mouth. She could allow Lucrezia to draw attention, this would be…quite a sight if some thieves ran up here to make sure Angel was alright and they catch her fingering a Borgia.

After a few minutes Lucrezia gasped loudly and tried to moan but all that came out of her mouth was a small squeak as she came onto Angel's hand. She kept her fingers inside of Lucrezia for a few moments before slowly easing them out of her. Lucrezia made a small sigh as Angel's fingers left her and she looked into Angel's bright blue eyes. "That was…"

"I know. Shh…" whispered Angel moving hair from Lucrezia's face and she put the dress back over her breasts. "Just rest for now, I'll take you home in an hour or so." She kissed Lucrezia's lips and laid beside her. Lucrezia moved and curled up against Angel making the Assassin smile but she felt Angel sigh a bit.

They both knew if they where caught…hell would unleash. Ezio would make sure Angel would never be near Lucrezia. In a way Lucrezia loved Angel but knew Cesare would hunt the girl down and try to kill her, evolving and all out war with Assassins fighting Templars. She would never admit it to the little Assassin, never tell her that she loved her unless the day came that her father and brother weren't around and she was the only one left. She closed her eyes and put her face in Angel's neck, smiling as she inhaled the girl's scent, vanilla and the slight scent of rain. Angel moved Lucrezia's hair and pressed a gentle kiss to the blonde's cheek before resting her head against the other woman's.

TBC…

Best I could do, will update as soon as I can! :D


	4. Chapter 4

The Daughter of Ezio

Summary: Born from a night between Ezio and Rosa, Angel was raised in Venice and was trained by thieves and Courtesans. Now she wishes to join her father and help him with his Assassin duties…but why was Angel blessed by the gods of the First Civilization? What do they have planned for her? Femslash/Lesbian/Yuri

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Angel. I do not own the Assassin's Creed, that is Ubisoft's property.

Note: This is a lesbian story, if you don't like girl on girl stuff then turn back now. This will contain Angel and Lucrezia stuff…will try my best to keep Lucrezia in character lol.

New Note: This rated M just to be safe cause I might add some sex in it but it all depends on my mood and if I wanna write out a whole sex scene lol.

Turn back if you don't like girl/girl stuff :3

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Chapter 4: Seeing her Past

"_I may have missed a few years with my father but that never stopped us from bonding with one another." ~ Angel_

Angel walked into the Assassin Hideout on Timber Island after bringing Lucrezia back to the Castello. She remembered how the blonde wouldn't let her go after Angel dropped her down in front of the door she needed to go. The blonde just kept kissing her with such a passion Angel had a hard time leaving the woman's side but once she heard guards she had to try her best to tare herself from Lucrezia and climb. She stayed out of sight from the guards on her way back to the hide out, not wanting to get caught. Luckily there was enough people to blend in with as they walked through Roma.

"Angel?" asked a voice making Angel turn and see Ezio standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Where have you been?"

"Out." answered Angel."Dad I'm fine."

"I can see that but couldn't you have told me where you where going?"

"I was just looking around Roma…trying to get my surroundings down." she answered.

He sighed and put a hand on Angel's head making her blink and look up at his hand. "You remind me of your mother so much. Not listening to anyone and going off on your own."

"Thank you." answered Angel with a smile.

"So I have some time before I have to do a few missions. What do you wanna do?" he asked making Angel look at him.

She remembered how dark the sky had become when walking back to the hideout and smiled as she realized it was going to rain. "I have an idea."

Rain had started falling down hard onto Roma and people all ran for shelter. Well everyone but Angel and Ezio who where running down the streets of Roma and laughing. Angel had wanted to go swimming in the rain, something she did frequently in Venezia. As they approached a secluded area that was surrounded by trees Angel pulled her Assassin robes off making Ezio look away thinking his daughter was naked under it but she wasn't, she had cloth wrapped around her breasts and had underwear on. Not removing her hidden blades, just incase something happened, Angel dived straight into the water and broke the surface with a smile.

"Come on father!" smiled Angel kicking herself back and he sighed, pealing his soaking wet assassin robes off and leaving himself standing in his pants. He dived into the water and swam around, the cold ran hitting the exposed skin that was showing out of the water.

Angel was floating on her back as she had her eyes closed, the rain hitting her body. She opened her eyes and stared up at the sky as streams of rain ran down her face and disappeared into the water. She sighed as she thought back to the encounter with that mysterious woman in the bedroom she had in the Castello. She looked over and saw her father disappear under the water. "_but you…are immortal!_" said the woman's voice in her head and she put her hands over her face as she bit her bottom lip. She was immortal but she knew her father wasn't.

"Angela?" asked Ezio swimming over to Angel who put her lower body into the water and looked at him.

"I'm fine." whispered Angel.

"Are you sure? You're like your mother when it comes to stuff like that. She'll say she's fine but inside she's really upset." he said poking her cheek and she snapped her teeth playfully at it.

"I'm alright. Just thinking." she said before swimming backwards.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking at her with a raised brow making her nod and smile. She tackled her father and they both went under the water.

After their little swimming session, Ezio wouldn't let Angel go back to the Thieves Guild by herself. The two had been walking to the building until they heard thunder and they both started sprinting as fast as they could hoping not to get electrocuted by lightning if it showed up. Angel ran up a wall and pulled herself up. She then grabbed onto a ladder and started climbing up it, she saw Ezio smiling at her from where he stood by the under ground entrance and he waved before jumping in. She pulled herself onto the top of the building and moved the curtain aside to enter the area she used as her sleeping area or just to be by herself.

She sat down and pealed her soaking wet Assassin robes off and put it by the small fire she was going to light. She grabbed a rock and made her hidden blade come out, she then struck the rock with the metal a couple of times until a spark hit the hay she had piled up and it started burning. She laid her robes out a little away from the fire so it wouldn't burn. She put her blanket around her and leaned against the wall as she listened to the rain. She sort of wished Lucrezia was here, she wanted someone to cuddle with and be warm instead of shivering.

She saw her apple glowing and she pulled it out of her bag. She looked at it and sighed. "You understand me better than I do myself don't you?" she asked it and blue markings started appearing on Angel's arm but it didn't stop at the shoulder like always it started going further, she could feel the trails of warmth go up her neck and over her cheek when her eyes widened as she felt the warm on her eye and everything went black.

The next thing she saw, she found herself surrounded by people, some passing through her like she was a phantom. A black haired woman holding a baby walked up beside Angel, her heels clicking as she stood there. Angel looked and her eyes widened as the woman just like her, this must've been her when she lived with the First Civilization, like Minerva said. She felt the wind and looked up at the sky, the clouds where swirling around and she wasn't the only one staring up in interest, everyone else around her was as well. A lightning bolt came down and slammed into a building making it fall and she saw people freak out and run so she looked at herself in the past.

The woman she assumed was her because it looked just like her, clung to her baby before turning around and running. Lightning started striking the ground around them and debris from the buildings started crashing down to the ground, hitting people who where in the way. Angel looked up at the statue of the gods as people where dying horrible deaths that she wish she could un-see. The ground under her feet began to crack and it shattered opened a gap but she didn't fall, she stayed in her spot, like she was hovering however people fell to their deaths in the fire that laid at the bottom. She turned to the woman and saw her stop and look up at the sky with fear in those blue eyes.

Two lightning bolts hit a building making it collapses and come crashing down onto people trying to find shelter, the cloud of dust and debris had another idea though. The Statue of Minerva came crashing down onto a man who tried to run from it but failed. Buildings exploded, sending out shrapnel from the glass at people by it, another building exploded catching two people in it's explosion as they ran towards it. All Angel could hear was the screams from the people dying and it made her grip at her head and tare at her hair, her eyes closing tightly as she didn't want to hear it. She looked up as she heard crying though and saw herself look towards the wall of fire coming towards her and her baby so Angel ran at her as if she was going to grab her and protect her, she went to grab her but went right through.

"No…" she whispered turning and she saw herself turn her back towards the fire and the baby's crying stopped. The fire engulfed Angel making everything go black once more.

She exhaled loudly and started coughing, she dropped the apple making the markings disappear on her body. She looked around and found herself on top of the Thieves' Guild but she noticed the fire was dying and her robes looked relatively dry…how long was she zoned out for? Times like this, she really wish she had her mother by her. She leaned down and blew the fire out before tossing some dirt on it to make sure it would stay out, she quickly clothed herself and grabbed her bag and shoved her apple into it. She pushed the curtain aside and it had stopped down pouring but was raining at a slow steady pace.

If she couldn't have her mother, she had something else. She had a grandmother and an aunt that could help her in some way. She leaped off the top of the Guild, as soon as her feet hit the roof she threw herself into a roll but quickly got onto her feet and took off running as fast as she could to the Rosa in Fiore. She hid from Borgia guards that patrolled the streets late at night and ran once there was a gap as they disappeared for a moment but made their way back. She tossed her bag up onto the balcony of the Rosa in Fiore before running up the wall and catching a loose brick which came out and she grabbed onto a railing of the balcony, she kind of just hung there for a moment as Borgia guards passed under her but once they disappeared she hoisted herself up onto the balcony and grabbed her bag.

She pushed open the back door and slipped in, closing it quietly. She didn't know if anyone was awake, the Courtesans where probably awake but she doubted if Claudia and Maria where. She walked to the stairs and froze as she felt a knife against her back. "Alright who are you?" asked a Courtesan.

"Claudia's niece." stated Angel.

"Nice try." she said turning Angel around and Angel glared at her. "Yeah see you look nothing like her."

"Aunt Claudia!" shouted Angel when the woman shoved the knife into Angel's left shoulder making her scream, she grabbed the Courtesan's wrist and bent it a way making her let go of the knife handle. Angel started swearing loudly in Italian making the Courtesans that came to see flinch as she aimed every single word at the one that had hurt her.

"What is going on out here?!" shouted Claudia. Angel looked up at her and Claudia saw the knife in her arm. "Mio dio…" she sighed. She walked down the stairs and looked at it. "Alright Angela which Borgia guard did this to you?"

"It wasn't a Borgia guard." spat Angel looking at the Courtesan. Claudia looked at the Courtesan that was staring at the two.

"Did she tell you she was my nipote?" asked the black haired woman to the Courtesan. (A/N: Apparently Nipote is both used for niece and nephew lol)

"No!" snapped the woman.

"That's a fucking lie and you know it!" snapped the younger Assassin back. "Once you asked who I was I said Claudia's niece! You said nice try, I screamed for her and you stabbed me you puttana!"

"Who are you calling a puttana?!" snapped the woman going at them but two other women held her back.

"The bitch that stabbed me!"

"Angela calm down…" sighed Claudia.

Claudia sat Angel down on the stairs and grabbed the handle of the knife before ripping it out making the girl scream. Blood already began to soak her robes and she sighed when she saw glowing from her bag as Claudia went to go get some stuff to stitch her wound up. She opened it and pulled the apple out making Courtesans back up once seeing it. It began to glow brighter and those same blue markings went up only her left arm and she felt warmth near the wound but somehow knew it wasn't her blood. Claudia came back and dropped everything in her hands as she saw Angel holding the apple that glowed blue and Angel looked at her smiling.

"Angela drop that!" shouted Claudia.

"No." she muttered hugging the apple to her chest. "It's mine! I found it! I use it!"

"Angela put it down!" she said going after Angel and Angel quickly moved.

"It's not like dad's. This won't answer to anyone else! Cesare tried to use it but failed."

"Cesare…" said the older woman.

"When I was captured he saw it and tried to use it but it wouldn't activate but when I touch it, it glows." she said.

"So it…works only when you touch it?" asked Claudia.

"That's what I just said Zia." muttered the girl a bit annoyed.

"The blood…it's gone." said a Courtesan making Angel look, the blood stain was indeed gone. She tossed Claudia the apple who caught it and it stopped glowing as soon as it landed in her hands. Angel maneuvered herself and got her arm out of her sleeve and managed to get her shoulder out of the neckline to see that the wound was gone but there was a scar.

"Wow." smiled the younger girl.

The following morning Angel was passed out in Claudia's bed with her apple in her bag on the nightstand. Maria walked in to wake up Claudia and stopped as she saw Angel passed out but Claudia was getting dressed. "She showed up here, in the middle of the night. One of our girls stabbed her because she didn't believe she was my niece but did it as soon as she screamed for me. I went to get stitching materials and came back to find her holding an apple. One she says only works when she touches it. She came up here with me and passed out on my bed after stripping halfway down. She still has her pants on, she'd still have her boots on if I didn't take those off."

"She's like her father in so many ways. Will fall asleep completely clothed." stated Maria with a small smile.

A few hours passed and Angel shot up in bed. "What happened?! Who stole my mama's money?!" shouted Angel when she realized she was in Claudia's bedroom. "Oh fuck…I forgot where I was…" She scratched her cheek as she sat on her knees, it was cloudy outside much like it had been yesterday. She rubbed her neck and climbed out of bed and grabbed her robes. "Should I go visit Lucrezia?"

"Lucrezia?" asked a voice making Angel look and see Ezio standing there.

"You heard Lucrezia? I didn't say Lucrezia…" said Angel trying to cover herself up. "I said that lesbia."

"Lesbia…nice try Angela. What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing…nothing. I saw Lucrezia the other day. Bandits where attacking her carriage and I killed them. She tried to have me captured but I ran." lied Angel pretty well.

"Angela…"

"Gotta go!" shouted Angel running by him and she ducked under his grasp. She left Rosa in Fiore and took off running towards the Castello. She stopped and blended into a group quickly as she saw some familiar guards and she watched them past. She quickly looked up at the Castello and sighed. She wanted to see Lucrezia but did she really wanna risk getting caught?

She then saw guards walking around a beautiful blonde and Angel saw Assassins on the roof across from her. She whistled making her look and she started making hand motions and pointed at the guards. Arrows struck the guards making Lucrezia freeze, a hand snatched up her wrist and pulled her close making her look. "Hey…" whispered Lucrezia seeing the Assassin who held her close and kept her hidden.

"Hey." whispered Angel back.

"Miss me much?"

"Terribly." She laced a hand in Lucrezia's blonde hair and their lips pressed together, they fix together perfectly as if they where made to be with one another. Angel pushed against Lucrezia's tongue with her own and moaned into the Borgia woman's mouth, she pulled from those red painted lip. Their lips connected by only a thin string of saliva which snapped after a few seconds.

"I hate that we are kept apart…" whispered the blonde running a hand over Angel's neck.

"I hate it too but there's nothing we can do about it." answered Angel making Lucrezia sigh. "I have to go. Father is getting…suspicious." She pressed Lucrezia against the wall and kissed her deeply before running away from her making Lucrezia stand there breathless and blushing.

"Damn…" whispered Lucrezia grinning a bit.

TBC…

Short chapter I know but wanted to post something up. Will try and update soon! :D


	5. Chapter 5

The Daughter of Ezio

Summary: Born from a night between Ezio and Rosa, Angel was raised in Venice and was trained by thieves and Courtesans. Now she wishes to join her father and help him with his Assassin duties…but why was Angel blessed by the gods of the First Civilization? What do they have planned for her? Femslash/Lesbian/Yuri

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Angel. I do not own the Assassin's Creed, that is Ubisoft's property.

Note: This is a lesbian story, if you don't like girl on girl stuff then turn back now. This will contain Angel and Lucrezia stuff…will try my best to keep Lucrezia in character lol.

New Note: This rated M just to be safe cause I might add some sex in it but it all depends on my mood and if I wanna write out a whole sex scene lol.

Turn back if you don't like girl/girl stuff :3

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Chapter 5: Protective of Lucrezia

"_I'm only human…I follow what my heart wants." ~ Angel_

It had been a couple months since Angel saw Lucrezia last, she kept herself busy with contracts that her father and Machiavelli had for her. She had returned from one of her missions and found her father not at the hide out making her confused. She walked over to Machiavelli who was writing on a piece of parchment. She waited patiently for him to look up and when he did he did a double take, the younger girl had a stream of dried up blood leaving a healed up gash on her forehead and it had gone down the right side of her face. He stood up to talk to her and she smiled at him as he did so.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My father…where is he?"

"We went to the Castello to kill Cesare." he stated.

"WHAT?!" screamed Angel before running away from him.

She raised down the street from the Assassin's Headquarters, bumping into the occasional passerby that was unfortunate it enough to be in her way. She would knock their asses down and they'd be yelling for the guards, not that it mattered they couldn't see her by the time they got there. She was panting as she ran, her eyes looked glossy as though she'd start crying at any second at the thought of what would happen to Lucrezia. She looked up at the sky with her glossy eyes as the sky started to darken once she looked at the clouds, she smacked straight into a Templar guard the two falling down and she grunted as she hit the hard ground. He was yelling at her as she stood up, yelling that she was stupid for smacking into a templar and that he'd have her hanged.

She looked at him with a crazed look before throwing her hand out, the hidden blade coming out and contacting with this throat making him grip at her arm as the blade penetrated his throat. She was panting with anger and exhaustion, the tears having come free and started streaming down her cheeks. She put a hand under her Hidden blade when a loud echoing bang went off making the citizens of Roma stop, the Templar was thrown off Angel's hidden blade form the force of the gun shot. She heard people start screaming and Templar Captains yelling orders as they neared her making her exhale heavily in annoyance. She looked up at the sky as the clouds broke open and rain started pouring down onto them, she heard the Templars getting closer and pulled her sword out.

'_No! No! No! He'll kill Lucrezia!_' yelled what she called her Good Angel.

'_I'll go for her after I deal with the Templars!_' she argued back.

'_Use the Apple. Dispatch them quickly…_' giggled her Bad Angel.

She looked down at the satchel that was attached to the belt of her robes. Rain started soaking her robes as the Templars where right behind her and she slid the sword back into it's spot. She pulled open the satchel and reached in, pulling the Golden Orb which started glowing at her touch. She held it in her left hand as she heard the men behind her shouting orders…ordering her to turn around. She turned around and threw her hand out, the apple started glowing brighter and a pulse admitted from it making two of the six guards slit their throats. The Captain stared with wide eyes as glowing markings started snaking their up the girl's arm and under her sleeve before showing up again as they left the neck of her robes to form on the right side of her face, the dried up blood disappearing in a blue shimmer.

The Apple sent another pulse making the other three out of now four kill themselves and she walked to the Captain who actually cowered in fear. She snarled which made her teeth show making him look at her with extreme fear in his eyes when she pushed his helmet off. She then slammed her head into his making him hit the ground knocked out and she stumbled at the sudden contact from her head hitting his. "Whoa…" she fell down onto her ass and looked at the apple in her hands.

'_Good job._' giggled Bad Angel. '_…now kill him!_'

"No." whispered the Assassin as she pulled herself up and put the apple into the satchel, closing it tightly. "The Apple takes a lot out of me."

'_Use your blade!_'

"I'm not kill him." she said before walking off and stumbling a bit but steadying herself. "Got to get to Lucrezia before father."

Angel managed to get into the Castello with no problem, she knew the patrols on the grounds from her time there. She slipped into a side door after crossing the river and climbing up into a courtyard, now she was soaking wet cause she fell and went for a little swim. She walked up a set of stairs slowly, making sure to listen for guards as she made her way to the room she had eaten dinner all those times with the Borgias. She was at the top of the stairs when she heard shouting making her look up towards the set of stairs that lead to the room she needed. She took off running and killed a guard on her way, as she ran up the stairs she could hear Lucrezia crying and Cesare shouting.

Cesare had Lucrezia pinned to a wall, his hands tightly over her throat making her cry out in pain. He was yelling at her…demanding to know where the Apple that Ezio had in his possession had been taken but Lucrezia wouldn't give it to him. He smacked her across the face making her cry harder. "Tell me where the Apple is!" he demanded.

Angel had her hands pressed against the door as she listened to what was doing on and it made anger flare up inside of her. She reached into her satchel and pulled the Apple out again, which started glowing again. She kicked the doors open. "HERE'S YOUR APPLE!" she screamed throwing it at Cesare making him duck as it hit the wall, leaving a pretty nice dent in the wall.

'_Was throwing the Apple part of your plan?_' asked Good Angel.

"Shut up!" she snapped at herself.

"Auditore!" snapped Cesare holding Lucrezia by her throat with one hand.

"Let her go!" she snapped, the Apple on the ground behind Cesare started glowing.

"Ha! Not until she tells me where _**my**_ Apple is!"

"Let her go." she said once more as he grinned at her.

She heard weight hit the table and saw Ezio from the corner of her eye. "Angela?" he asked.

"Father…" whispered Angel in return.

"Let her go Cesare." demanded Ezio once seeing how he was holding Lucrezia. She may have been a Royal Bitch but she didn't deserve that.

"He'll let go of her…" she whispered tilting her head as she stared at Cesare. "…right now…" The Apple behind Cesare pulsed throwing the Borgia off balance and his hand releasing his sister's neck.

'_You can control it with out touching it?!_' asked Bad Angel.

'_Fuck if I know…I'm angry._' thought Angel in return.

Cesare took off running and Ezio looked at Angel who motioned for him to go so he did. He ran after Cesare as fast as he could. Lucrezia slid down the wall coughing and holding her throat before looking at Angel as she younger girl bent down and picked up her apple. The blonde woman stared at the young Auditore as the girl studied the Apple. She pulled herself up into a standing position and stood in front of the younger girl and put a hand on her head making Angel look at her.

"You're confused by it?"

"I don't…understand it. It reacts to my touch but I wasn't holding it. I mean I threw it at your brother's head." said the girl. "I wish I could ask the Gods of the First Civilization questions."

"Who?" asked Lucrezia putting a hand over Angel's which laid on the Apple when the Apple went from glowing blue to glowing orange from Lucrezia's touch and it pulsed making the blonde gasp at the feeling.

Minerva appeared beside Angel and Lucrezia making the younger girl smile as she saw the woman but Lucrezia pretty much fainted from the sight of it. Angel caught Lucrezia around the waist and fell down holding her waist. "Sorry but I didn't wish for her to remember me." said the Goddess fo the First Civilization. "Once her hand touched yours it activated me, it was your love for her that called me."

"What?" asked Angel.

"When you kissed her for the first time…she is like you now."

"In what way?" asked the Assassin.

"We made her immortal…for you." said the Goddess making Angel look at Lucrezia. "It will not activate for a while though. Possibly a year…when ever she gets sick next you will sense something inside of you and you will go to her bed in the middle of the night. You must kiss her while she is sick to activate her immortality."

"W-What?" she asked looking back at Minerva.

"Is there anything you wish to ask me before I leave?"

"Yes! Why is it the Apple responded to me even though I tried to take off her brother's head with it, it wasn't in my hand."

"It's your love for her. You wanted her safe, wanted her protected and the Apple responded to it by keeping the man at bay from the girl you love. I will always happen if you so happen to loose your Apple in battle and she's in danger. It'll always respond to you as long as you are keeping her safe. Now is that all?"

"I guess…wait no. What if I have more questions?"

"Your Apple is different from the one your father will be using. All you have to do is…" she looked at Angel. "…feel love." Minerva then disappeared.

The Assassin put her Apple down and held Lucrezia close, the blonde's face going into the younger girl's neck. All she had to do was love…well she'd always love as long as Lucrezia was around. She ran her fingers through the blonde's hair when she heard a groan and arms wrapped around the younger girl. She then heard a giggle making her smile and hold the Borgia close, the Borgia she loved. Lips pressed against the side of her throat and licked up the length of her neck making Angel laugh.

"I had a weird dream." muttered the Blonde.

"What?"

"I dreamt of a Goddess named Minerva. You where there…"

"Interesting dream." smiled the younger girl.

"But…Cesare choking me…"

"That wasn't a dream." she whispered as she ran a hand over Lucrezia's neck where is was starting to turn purple from Cesare's hand.

"Do you love me?" asked Lucrezia sitting up in Angel's lap.

"What kind of question is that? You know I do!"

"But he said he loved me and…"

"Do I look like your brother Lucrezia?! Do I look like I'd choke you if you pissed me off?! I love you too much to ever hurt you!" Angel looked around when she saw the body of Rodrigo Borgia laying dead on the ground. "Hey you're father's dead…"

"Yes I know." sighed the blonde. "He intended on poisoning Cesare but poisoning all the apples and I…found out and told Cesare…so it's my fault my father is dead."

"No it's not your fault." said the girl standing up and pulling the blonde to her feet. "It will never be your fault for your brother's actions."

"But…" started the blonde making Angel shake her head. She put her hand under Angel's hood and knocked it back to look at her making the Assassin tilt her head. Lucrezia chuckled and cupped Angel's face in her soft hands.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just admiring your beauty." answered the Borgia.

"Ha…I'm not that beautiful compared to you."

Lucrezia smiled and Angel took her away from the Castello after allowing the woman to pack a few things. Lucrezia was allowed to stay with Angel in the Assassin headquarters while Ezio went to kill Cesare, Angel just attended so small duties around Roma while Lucrezia lived with her. After another year Lucrezia left Angel saying she needed to get start a family, as much as she loved Angel she wanted children and knew Angel couldn't give her any. It broke the Assassin's heart but she didn't say it, she just kissed Lucrezia and ran off while the Borgia got married to Duke of Ferrara Alfonso d'Este…she never saw Angel again for years. Not even when Ezio came to her looking for one of the Leonardo da Vinci painting, she has asked about Angel but all Ezio would do was shake his head and tell her that Angel didn't wish for him to reveal anything to her.

In 1519, Lucrezia was 39 and Angel was 38 although the young assassin looked like she was between the age of 19 and 22, 22 being the age she stopped aging at thanks to the Gods of the First Civilization. Lucrezia had given birth to her daughter Isabella Maria d'Este only for the complications of the birth to make her incredibly ill, the doctors said she wouldn't last more then ten days. The blonde laid in her bed staring at the ceiling before coughing…is this what she got for leaving the young assassin and marrying Alfonso? A figure was running to the walls that surrounded the d'Este manor, the figure climbed up it with no problem and spun around as they went over the top before dropping onto their feet. Lucrezia relaxed into her bed and closed her eyes to dry and get some sleep as she wondered when she'd die and it scared her, scared her that she'd never see Angel again and she left the girl she loved for Alfonso a man she just married because he offered her a ring and said he wanted her to be the mother of his children.

She didn't hear the balcony doors be pushed open as the figure who had jumped over the walls stood on her balcony. The person moved quickly into the bedroom and knelt down beside the bed, that person removed their hood and showed that it was Angel kneeling there. "Lucrezia." whispered Angel making Lucrezia groan and look.

The blue eyes looked at Angel making the girl smile. "This is a dream." whispered the Borgia.

"And you look like shit my darling." chuckled the assassin.

"Fuck you puttana." coughed Lucrezia. Angel smiled and ran her fingers through Lucrezia sweat matted hair.

"You need a shower."

"I'm sick…you're a hallucination. Sickness causes hallucinations."

"Yes I suppose it can." whispered the Assassin. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you." whispered the blonde making Angel reach into her satchel and pull out her Apple. She pressed her lips to the golden orb making her lips glow blue and she leaned over.

Lucrezia felt lips press her own lips, this was a very detailed hallucination. Blue lines started going down the sides of the Borgia's face and up to her temples, her fever starting to recede. The Assassin pulled from the kiss and smiled. "Never regret wanting a family." whispered Angel. "Never regret leaving me…"

"But…"

"I'll always find you." said Angel kissing her forehead before turning and leaping onto the balcony before turning to look at the Borgia. "I found you now didn't I?" She leaped off the balcony and disappeared into the darkness.

The following day the doctors came to see how worse Lucrezia had gotten over the night only to see she had gotten over that illness she had after giving birth. It was a mystery to them, something doctors couldn't figure out which was good…Angel didn't want them figuring it out. When the blonde had woken up from what she thought was a hallucination, she smelt gun powder and vanilla so she figured it couldn't have been in her head. Angel was really in her room and she was too sick to realize what she had at the moment. She held Isabella for the first time since she gave birth, remembering Angel telling her not to regret wanting a family so…she wouldn't regret it.

When Angel returned home to the Auditore villa in the Tuscan countryside, the woman her father married was happy to see her. Angel regretted not staying in Roma with her mother Rosa, who had taken over the Brothel for Claudia but Rosa told her to go and spend some years with her father and when meeting Sofia, the woman her father feel in love with she had another mother to talk to. Her six year old half sister Flavia was angry at Angel for leaving the first place since she was close to her older sister and her five year old half brother Marcello was just happy to have his sister home in the first place. The past couple of years was good, nothing to exciting happened, Angel had left to Roma to help her mother for two years and when she returned in 1924, she had gone shopping with Ezio, Sofia, and Flavia…which ended with Ezio's passing away. It hit Angel the hardest due to her being Ezio's first born and hardly had her father in her live until she was 19...after burying her father she told her sister, brother, and other mother she was leaving back to Roma.

Two years later she married a male fellow assassin named Carlo, she felt some sort of attraction to him but not a huge one. It was enough of an attraction for her to actually have sex with him, considering she loved the female species and she gave birth two twins nine months later. She had a boy named Niccolo and a girl named Lucia…Lucia was three minutes older than her brother but Niccolo was much taller and protective then even Carlo could be of his daughter. Only thing was nineteen years later while out on a contract with her husband and children, they where captured by Templars and 'held' for questioning. Carlo was hung for being an Assassin then they moved to Niccolo who they ordered to tell them the Assassin secrets which he refused and it lead to them beating her son to death.

When they went for Lucia, they intended to have fun with her than kill her. Once Angel watched them spread her daughter's legs to have their fun Angel had started crying and screaming for them to leave her daughter alone and her apple which was held in one man's hand pulse making him kill the other man then himself. The Apple had pulsed again making the chains that held Angel's arms down break open and she quickly freed her daughter and ran with her. They had no one to go to, Rosa had died a year ago leaving Angel all alone in the scary world even if she was immortal, only thing Angel could think of was to go across the water to a place called England that she heard a few Templars mention a few times. So after packing her things with her daughter and gathering a few fellow Assassins, they left…to the unknown place called England.

TBC…

Will continue with Assassin's Creed 3 and will throw Lucrezia in it some how lol, maybe she married a British soldier but against her will and Angel wants to save her. Lucia isn't immortal like Angel and will gone in the next chapter since when I'll write about it, it will be taking place in 1755 or somewhere around that. Hope you liked I will update the more I play Assassin's Creed 3! :3


	6. Chapter 6

The Daughter of Ezio

Summary: Born from a night between Ezio and Rosa, Angel was raised in Venice and was trained by thieves and Courtesans. Now she wishes to join her father and help him with his Assassin duties…but why was Angel blessed by the gods of the First Civilization? What do they have planned for her? Femslash/Lesbian/Yuri

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Angel. I do not own the Assassin's Creed, that is Ubisoft's property.

Note: This is a lesbian story, if you don't like girl on girl stuff then turn back now. This will contain Angel and Lucrezia stuff…will try my best to keep Lucrezia in character lol.

New Note: This rated M just to be safe cause I might add some sex in it but it all depends on my mood and if I wanna write out a whole sex scene lol.

Turn back if you don't like girl/girl stuff :3

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Chapter 6: 1745

"_I never thought I would find her here…in this place." ~ Angel_

Angel and her daughter Lucia lived in London, England working with the Assassins there. They lived together up until Lucia was 35 who died from a fatal gun shot wound. So she stayed in London up until 1745 until she got bored with the place and wanted to go somewhere new, she stowed away on a ship but when she was caught the captain gave her pity after she made up some lie about wanting to get away from an abusive boyfriend and even though his crewmen didn't like it, he gave her a job on the ship. She was patrolling the ship one night when she hear noise coming from some boxes that where stacked in a corner so she moved a box with her foot and saw a boy in the corner eating an apple but he stopped once seeing her. He wasn't really a boy, well compared to Angel who was now 264 at the given time, but he was probably 21 years old.

"Hi." she said.

"Hello." he answered before biting into the apple again making her smirk.

"What's your name?" she asked crouching down.

"Jason." he answered. "You?"

"Angela Auditore."

"Auditore…that sounds…familiar." he said.

"Ever been to Italy?" she asked making him shake his head. "Constantinople?"

"I was born there."

"Really?! What's your real name then?" she asked raising her right eyebrow.

"It's Jason. My parents where from England who moved to Constantinople. I left a year ago after the death of both of them." he stated standing up. "Auditore…then your father must be Ezio?"

"How do you know that?"

"The Constantinople Assassins. I joined when I was seventeen and the elders talked highly of an Ezio Auditore da Firenze."

"Yes." smiled the girl.

"Does your name have da Firenze at the end?" he asked leaning a bit to close for comfort.

"No. My name has da Venezia at the end of mine. My mother was a thief in Venice and she raised me until I was 19 when I left to join my father in his work against the Templars." she answered pushing him back and making him smile.

"Nice. So you're…half thief, half assassin?" he asked and Angel nodded. "Could you teach me to steal? I always have trouble with that."

"Missy is everything alright?" asked the Captain. He saw Jason and raised an eyebrow. "Who is this?"

"A friend of mine. He must've followed me. I'm sorry captain." she said smiling at him. He sighed and patted her back.

"You're more trouble than I thought." he added but he smiled and chuckled.

So Jason crashed on the floor in Angel's cabin on the ship and was still asleep around midday three days later. The female Assassin sat on her bed meditating with her Apple in her lap, it glowing faintly as she meditated, she had learned she could talk to Minerva through meditation and she did it rarely. Maybe about once every two months due to not having questions at the time but she remembered something about Minerva granting her the ability ten years ago to make one person besides Lucrezia immortal to be by her side. She had learned meditation from Shao Jun, a Chinese Assassin who her father helped for a small period before his death, she taught the Italian female Assassin how to use different blades as well before her departure back home. Before learning she could channel Minerva through meditation it had become a regular thing after the death of Ezio, she wanted to collect her thoughts.

"What is it young one?" asked Minerva's voice in her head.

"Young one…ha. Minerva I'm two hundred and sixty-four years old." answered Angel.

"You are young compared to me. Now what is it that you wish from me?"

"You said ten years ago I could make someone immortal besides Lucrezia. Correct?"

"Yes. Someone to help you on your journey to help Desmond in the future." answered the Goddess.

"How would I do this? Not kiss said person like I did Lucrezia?"

"No…all you need to do is when you want to make that person immortal you put your hand on your Piece of Eden. Once your hand is glowing you put it to that person's forehead and it will make them immortal."

"Apple. Glowing. Forehead. Got it." answered the Assassin. "Thank you Minerva."

"You are welcome. Is that all you need?"

"Yes. I'll contact you again when I need to ask more questions." she said before opening up her eyes and exhaling slowly. The Apple stopped glowing and she looked down at Jason who was asleep on his stomach with his arms and legs spread out. "Do I want to make you immortal?"

After meeting the two Assassins hit it off. Jason made Angel laugh when she was upset and had a tendency to make her annoyed at time but then cheered her up. "Fuck it…I'll do it." she said. She swung her legs off the bed and rolled Jason over onto his back and he groaned making her freeze. She put her left hand over the Apple and saw it glowing, her palm being encased in the blue glow. After removing it she looked at her hand to see the glowing continued, so she pressed it to his forehead and she saw lines that often formed on her arm going down Jason's face. He woke up just as the glowing disappear and grabbed Angel's wrist before twisting it hard.

"What did you do to me?!" he asked as the bone in her wrist was breaking from the force he had.

"You're going to break it!" she spat at him as he twisted it more making her groan in pain. "Immortality! I gave you immortality!" He let her wrist go and she moved back against the bed holding her Apple. It started glowing making him look as blue lines went up her right arm and disappear into her clothing before coming out the left sleeve and going down to her wrist which glowed and then all the markings disappeared.

"Immortality?" he asked. "Your strange little orb thing gave me immortality?"

"No I did after touching the orb." stated Angel.

"Wait if your father is Ezio…what year did he die?" he asked.

"1524." she answered making his mouth drop open.

"What year was he born?"

"1459."

"What year where you born?"

"1481."

"So that would make you…" he stopped and started doing math in his head. "Two hundred and fifty-five?"

"Two hundred and sixty-four." she corrected making him stare at her completely confused. "Alright take a seat this is going to take a while to explain."

So Jason sat down in front of Angel with the Apple on the floor between the two. It took about twenty minutes to explain the story thoroughly and another ten minutes to answer all of Jason's little questions. He even tried to wield the Apple which did nothing in his touch but once passing it back to the female it had glowed a bit before settling, she had learned how to make it glow and how to make it stop. "So this Lucrezia…" he started making her look up at him. "…you made her immortal too?"

"With love yes. You're friendship." she stated.

"So where is she?" he asked making her look down and sigh. "Sorry…"

"No it's fine. I saw her once in England. In the country side married to a soldier." she chuckled and ran a hand across the orb. "She had seen me. She tried to get to me through the small crowd that was at her place, a dinner party it was. By the time she reached where I had been, I was gone and already hiding in a tree. She started crying which…made me cry."

"So you love her?"

She sighed heavily in annoyance. "We went through this…yes I love her."

"So why not let her see you?"

She looked at him before looking down at the orb, her eyes looking over it as if the answer would appear in her reflection. "Because she was married, with a family…"

"You didn't want to ruin it?" he asked and she shook her head as she bit her bottom lip.

After day 40 they arrived in Boston, both Angel and Jason standing out in their assassin robes, Angel still having her robes from Italy and Jason's from Constantinople. People looked at them oddly as they passed and Angel sighed before motioning for Jason to follow her. The two had gotten new clothes even though it killed Angel to have to put away her robes from when she ran around with her father but she didn't want to stand out in this place called Boston. So she got a brown shirt that she wore under a piece of brown material that crossed over each other and was held together with her red sash that bore the Assassin insignia, brown boots that the soldiers often wore, black leggings, a black jacket that had a cape that hung off her right shoulder which she'd sew the Assassin symbol on which settling somewhere, dark brown gloves that reached half way past her wrists and lastly a black hat that had a beak-shaped tip. Jason got a black dress uniform jacket that he asked for with dark green lining, a dark green sash that born the Assassin insignia, black boots, black trousers, a set of black gloves, and a hat that resembled Angel's.

"Great I feel stupid." muttered the female Assassin looking at herself in the mirror that shop had, she twisted and looked at her butt. "Does it make my butt look big?"

"I am not looking." muttered Jason looking away making Angel laugh.

The two paid for their clothing and left the store as the Auditore girl tightened the straps on her hidden blades to cling to her arm better. "I need a musket."

"Musket?" asked Jason.

A small group of Red Coats walked by and Angel pointed at the gun on their back. "Musket. I need one."

"Why you've got…" he grabbed her arm and shook it as he motioned towards Angel's hidden blades.

"Yes but I need long ranged stuff. Let go." she pulled back. "Alright I'm gonna teach you something. Come with me."

She was following the small group of Red Coats and turned into an alley, Jason following her. She pressed her side against the brick wall and peaked over to see the Red Coats, she whistled sharply enough for only one to hear and he turned. He started walking towards where she was and as he got closer she pressed her back against the wall so he wouldn't see her. She grabbed his jacket and yanked him over, wrapping her arm around his neck and her other hand over his mouth as she walked backwards. He struggled a bit but fell limp as she dragged him to a leaf pile, she undid the strap on his musket and took it off.

Angel passed the gun to Jason who took it as he watched his mentor dump the body into the pile of leaves. "See." she smiled at him making him look at her. "You want one?" She took the gun from him and put the strap over her and hooked it to the gun.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Try what I did." she said motioning. "Just find a small group like that and when they're a certain distance away, whistle as sharply as I did and only one should come and see."

"You're gonna teach me to steal too right?" he asked.

"Of course. Just not right now." she chuckled.

So after a few failed attempts Jason got his musket and was following his mentor around. When he called her that it made her smile and chuckle, she hadn't been someone's mentor in a few years. They left Boston and made their way into the Frontier, Angel stating she wanted to find somewhere to build a house for the two of them. After about three days of traveling they came across the Davenport homestead where an elderly couple greeted them with a smile, Abigail and Conner Davenport agreed to the two making their home somewhere on the land as long as they weren't any trouble. So the two started cutting down trees to build their home but one day Angel told Jason she had to run into Boston and would be back at night time.

The immortal girl had taken off running, knowing she'd be to Boston in an hour or two by running…if only she had a horse it would go faster. When arriving on Boston the girl went to the general store and handed the man the list, asking him to bring it to the Davenport Homestead by tomorrow and he agreed. She purchased a quiver and some arrows as well before leaving the store, now all she needed was a bow. She shut the door behind her before walking down the street and smiling as she saw some animals walking around when she bumped into a body making the two of them fall down. Angel swore in Italian making the person she knocked down look at her as soon as the Italian word left her mouth.

"Il figlio di una femmina." muttered Angel as she pulled herself up onto her feet and dusted herself off. She picked up her musket and put it over her shoulder when she looked down and her bright blue eyes widened as she saw the person she ran into.

"Nice language Angela." said the blonde woman staring at Angel as she stood up herself making Angel take a step back.

"I only said son of a bitch." snapped the Assassin.

"Is that any way to treat me?" asked the woman.

"Lucrezia dear!" shouted a male making Angel look at Lucrezia with narrowed eyes.

"I'll be right there darling!" smiled the blonde.

"Married…again? What is this like your thirtieth husband?" asked Angel.

"Angela…" sighed Lucrezia making Angel look away before running off. "Angel!"

The assassin didn't look back as Lucrezia called her name. Seeing Lucrezia with her husband at the time made her angry and sad, she didn't want to end up fighting the woman all because she wanted her for herself. She knew that would probably never happen, she may have loved Lucrezia to the point she made her immortal but Angel was afraid that she'd never be with her. The past couple of days Angel and Jason where building their house, Jason had to finish it up one day because Angel got exhausted and fell asleep against a tree stump with her Apple on her lap. Her hand made bow resting against the other side of the stump with her quiver, Jason heard her groan in her sleep and looked at her to see her right hand gripping at the Apple which was glowing from her touch.

"Angel." he said nudging her with his foot making her groan and look. "The house is finished. I built the beds why you where passed out."

"I wasn't…passed out." she muttered as she stood up holding the Apple.

As the months passed the two experienced cold that they had never experiences before. Well Jason never experienced it and it's been a while since Angel has experienced extreme cold. They both wore winter clothing, Angel having longer sleeves and wore a black elegant like coat that had white fur right where her cleavage would normally show that she stole off a wagon which is where Angel stole Jason's much warmer coat from. All Angel wanted to do was go hunting one day but Jason was bitching about it being cold out making the girl roll her eyes and sigh heavily. He however shut his mouth and followed her to the frontier to hunt for some food.

"I'm freezing my fucking balls off." shivered Jason making the girl smile.

"And I'm freezing my tits off but I'm not complaining." Angel saw a raccoon and grabbed it's tail to kill it so they had dinner when it spun around and bit her through the glove she wore. "Little fucker!" She let it go and it ran. "Jason get that fucking Raccoon it bit me!"

Jason took off running and pushed two people apart which happened to be Lucrezia and her current husband, not that Angel even noticed as she ran after the raccoon with her bow and arrow drawn. The blonde watched as Angel pulled the arrow back and fired it but the raccoon moved in time for it to strike the fence and she heard the girl swear loudly in Italian. Jason was running at the raccoon when he slipped and fell face first in the snow making the black haired girl sigh heavily in annoyance. Angel lowered the bow as she walked to the arrow that struck the fence and pulled it out, they weren't going to catch the raccoon in the snow not with Jason falling face first into snow.

"Look! A snow angel!" he said spearing his legs and arms up and down, side to side as he laid in the snow making Angel narrow her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh look, an annoying ass in the snow!" snapped Angel kicking his leg making him laugh as he rolled over and stood up.

As Jason went to say something they heard a scream and Angel turned to see a pair of Red Coats holding Lucrezia's arms. Angel pulled an arrow out and fired it, the arrow striking one in his head making him hit the ground and she pulled another one out and aimed at the second Red Coat that held a pistol to Lucrezia's temple. "Hey you ass!" spat Jason as Lucrezia's husband. "DO SOMETHING!" Oh he did do something…he ran the other way.

"Never had good taste in men." muttered the younger girl as she narrowed her eyes and reached into the pouch on her hip. She held up the apple making the Red Coat look in confusion. She raised it up higher and it started glowing, the markings going down her arm and disappearing into her clothes.

Lucrezia watched as the markings came out from the neck of Angel's clothes and went up the right side of her face, it connected to the side of her eye and her eyes started glowing making the man's eye widen. She threw her left hand out and a pulse hit the man making him put the gun to his own head and shoot himself. As soon as the gun went off Jason saw other Red Coats coming towards them with their guns and weapons drawn, one of them was dragging what looked to be a little Indian girl with them. "Angel…"

"Get her out of here." she snapped before sprinting by Lucrezia and slammed the apple into one guy's face making him fall down.

"Come on!" said Jason grabbing Lucrezia's wrist and running with her, they cut through the snow and he realized she couldn't really run through the snow. He picked her up and placed her on his back.

Angel kicked a man back and was shot in the stomach making her grunt loudly. She stabbed a man in the neck with her hidden blade making him grip at his throat and fall down. She caught the musket that was sent to hit her in the face and she twisted it out of the man's grip before shooting him and slamming the gun into another's face. She twisted a dial on her hidden gun and fired, the loud echoing bang making Jason look behind him but he had to continue running to get Lucrezia safe. The man left was holding the Indian Girl by the back of her dress, Angel looked at him and kicked up a knife before slamming her boot into the handle of it making the knife fly at him and stab him right in his neck, his grip on the girl was released.

Angel coughed as blood soaked the front of her outfit and she ran from the girl, her Apple hitting the ground with a thump. The girl picked it up and watched the wounded woman run as fast as she could while holding her stomach. Jason set Lucrezia down making her look at him with wide eyes. "Stay here. I'm going to go get Angel!" he said before running from the blonde who looked scared.

Jason ran onto the road and saw no one but the Indian Girl who held the female Assassin's Apple. "Hey!" he said making her look. He ran over and she took a few steps back. "It's okay, that's my friend's." She looked at it before holding it close to her chest. "Come on she needs it or she'll…"

"I want to give it to her." answered the girl making him stare at her. "What? Surprised I can speak English?"

"Kind of." he answered.

Lucrezia was standing by herself when she heard wolves fighting over something making her move down the small path and see Angel laying in the snow and wolves pulling at her pants. She ran at them and kicked one making it yelp and growl at her. The wolf then ran from them and Lucrezia fell beside Angel and lifted her up onto her lap. "Angel…Angel…"

"It h-hurts." whispered the younger girl. "I…d-don't know where my Apple is. Your husband…is an ass."

Lucrezia chuckled and held onto Angel tightly, her left hand over the bleeding wound. "You're an ass…you get yourself hurt just to protect me."

"No…that's just me doing stupid stuff…c-cause I love you…" said the Assassin pressing her hand against Lucrezia's cheek which ended up having blood smeared on it. The blonde kissed Angel's hand and closed her eyes tightly.

"You dropped something." said a voice making them look to see Jason standing beside the Indian girl.

"Hey…" grinned the wounded girl.

"You saved me and I figured you'd need this." she said crouching beside her and hand her the golden orb. Lucrezia took it for Angel and put it on the Assassin's lap before putting Angel's hand on it.

"What's your name?" asked the Assassin.

"Kaniehtí:io." answered the Indian girl.

"How's your stomach?" asked Lucrezia. She grabbed Angel's shirt and pulled it up to see her stomach was healed and the blonde smiled. She leaned down and ended up pressing their lips together making the Assassin giggle into her mouth. "I love you, idiot."

"Yeah I love you too." whispered Angel making the blonde smile. "Come on lets get you back to your husband." She took the blonde's hand and smiled.

"Can you guys take me home?" asked Kaniehtí:io. All Angel did was nod as she pulled the blonde with her, she'd take Kaniehtí:io home after getting Lucrezia home.

TBC…

Sorry took me so long, but figured I'd finish it up. Also might be doing a Skyrim story with my Dragonborn, Sif. We'll see…might get the game first again before doing it lol.


	7. Chapter 7

The Daughter of Ezio

Summary: Born from a night between Ezio and Rosa, Angel was raised in Venice and was trained by thieves and Courtesans. Now she wishes to join her father and help him with his Assassin duties…but why was Angel blessed by the gods of the First Civilization? What do they have planned for her? Femslash/Lesbian/Yuri

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Angel. I do not own the Assassin's Creed, that is Ubisoft's property.

Note: This is a lesbian story, if you don't like girl on girl stuff then turn back now. This will contain Angel and Lucrezia stuff…will try my best to keep Lucrezia in character lol.

New Note: This rated M just to be safe cause I might add some sex in it but it all depends on my mood and if I wanna write out a whole sex scene lol.

**NOTE: Jason is the way he is because that's how my friend wanted him to be since Jason was created by both of us but Jason is his mainly. For the person who called Angel stupid for making Jason immortal with out asking, I guess I should've explained that my friend wanted it to happen that way. I meant to write something about it but forgot because I was in a rush to finish it and then post it.**

**After I complete the AC3 timeline I will be continuing with another timeline I will be making up that takes place during the Wild West era or maybe something before that but I need to work Angel up to the future where Desmond and all of them are somehow with out jumping from whatever year Assassin's Creed 3 Connor time ends to 2012.**

Turn back if you don't like girl/girl stuff :3

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Chapter 7: Il mio Amore (My Love)

"_I've realized how much Angel would do to keep Lucrezia safe from harm." - Jason_

It had been another few years since Angel last saw Lucrezia, she wasn't thrilled with only seeing her after a large span of years. Well she couldn't really complain, she knew where she was living but she kept herself at bay because the last time she was in the house they both got caught. Lucrezia said her husband would be away for a few hours but that few hours was only an hour and a half. When the blonde's husband came back, Angel had her head between the woman's legs and was well…pleasing her but when her husband showed up he chased her out of the house. All Lucrezia heard while the other girl escaped was her laughter, the same laughter she often heard when Angel was with her father all those years ago.

Jason was on his way back to the hut and saw Angel sitting in front of the fire staring blankly at it. He tapped her making her look at him with a look of confusion. "You okay?" he asked making her nod. "Are you sure?"

"Si." whispered the Italian woman.

"Something's wrong."

"No it's not." answered Angel looking at him. He rose an eyebrow at her making her sigh. "Nothing is wrong."

"Something is wrong and I want to know what it is!" snapped Jason making Angel sigh heavier than last time.

"I just regret a lot of things that I've done during my life. I regret not asking my mother if I could make her immortal…asking Minerva if I could make mother immortal…" she said. "I regret not staying with Lucrezia, going after her after the death of her husband years ago."

"Then make it up, go be with her." stated Jason.

"It's not that simple. I'd have to wait until her husband dies or is killed." stated Angel making Jason sit across from her. "That and…I've had dreams. Of men taking Lucrezia…trying to learn what they can about other Apples like my father's."

"Men? What did they look like?"

"None that I've ever seen. They wore clothes that don't fit this time or era…same fucking thing. It's just fucking with my head, thinking that men will take her away and do who knows what to her."

"Why not ask to marry you?" asked the younger Assassin.

"Girl on Girl marriage isn't allowed." answered the girl breaking a stick in half an tossing the broken bits into the fire, the fire burning it up.

"But it may one day in the future. You wear a ring around your neck…"

"Rings actually. One is my father's and the other three are ones my mother used to wear in her older age." she said looking at it before chuckling. "Even at fifty years old my mother was still beating my ass at races her and I always did. She was so much faster than me…" She looked around before blinking. "What year is it?"

"1760."

"Ew…" muttered Angel. "What month?"

"July…"

"Fuck me." sighed Angel standing up.

"What's wrong?"

"My birthday is next month."

"Oh!" he said. "Wait you have a birthday?" She just looked at him with a pissed off look. "Well we've never celebrated it! Let alone you've never told me when it was! How old are you going to be." She muttered something. "What?"

"Two hundred and Seventy-eight…" she froze as she felt something and turned to see her apple glowing. "…something's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"My apple…we have to go." she said grabbing it and running. He raced after her as she took off into the woods.

After a while of running he realized Angel was running towards the Mohawk village that Kaniehtí:io lived in. They only knew this because Angel kept a good relationship with the Indian woman after saving her when she was a kid, the black haired girl leaped off a cliff and landed on the ground before throwing herself into a roll like her mother taught her. She froze as she saw the village up in flames in front of her as Jason landed beside her and gasped. Angel ran from him and into the village shouting Ziio, the name that Kaniehtí:io told her to call her since the two had trouble pronouncing the Mohawk name. As Angel ran in she smacked into Ziio's son Ratonhnhaké:ton who was screaming for his mother as well and he looked at her scared before realizing who she was.

"I need to find my mother!" he said.

"I know! I know!" she said taking his hand and running with him. "Ziio!"

"I'm in here!" shouted Ziio in her native tongue which Angel understood after Ziio taught her it and yet Angel still had trouble pronouncing her name.

They ran into the hut to find Ziio bloody and trapped under rubble, Angel grabbed onto some and tried to lift it but it was too heavy for her and she had NO idea where Jason fucking went. "I'll get you out of here!" said Angel trying to lift it.

"No. Get Ratonhnhaké:ton out of here." she said making Angel look at her when Jason ran in as Ziio spoke to her son.

"We have to go. The village…the fire's spreading and not stopping."

"Angel help her!" said Ratonhnhaké:ton looking at her with wide eyes.

"I can't! There's nothing I can do!" she shouted looking scared herself when half of the hut collapsed as some Mohawk men ran in and grabbed both Angel and the little one, leaving Jason standing there making him blink before running after them.

Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't talk to Angel for about a year, he was mad at her because she wasn't strong enough to save his mother. She felt as bad as he did, Ziio was one of the few friends she had in America the others just being Jason, Achilles and Lucrezia. He came to forgive her after the Clan mother told him that it wasn't her fault and so he became her close friend as he grew up, Angel often going hunting with him after he reached the age of eleven. Angel stood in her cabin when Conner was about fourteen or fifteen and for some reason she was poking the spot between her eyes as she looked herself in the mirror Jason had gotten from Boston. About a month ago when Angel was changing Jason noticed something different, he noticed faint tattoo marks that was over the back of her right shoulder that went across her shoulder blade.

He said it resembled the markings on the Apple which meant that the Apple was leaving markings on her body? Well she had been using it for over a few hundred years to heal herself and to locate things. She ran her hand down her face as she continued to stare at herself, she looked a bit like her father but as she got older and aged a bit more she was starting to resemble her mother more and more. It wasn't a bad thing but she was even starting to act like her mother when certain things happened. She heard movement behind her making her look to see Jason standing in the doorway of their house.

"You've got to see this." he said. She grabbed her shirt and threw it on as she ran after him.

She followed him through the woods when he leaped down towards a stream, she jumped after him and stopped as he walked towards the body of a dying bobcat. "W-Why would you show me this?" she asked walking to the bobcat and bending down. It was loosing lots of blood nad panting heavily but next to it was a few bobcat cubs who where whimpering as they stared at their mother.

"I know you can't save the mom." stated Jason before looking at the cubs. "…but…"

"We'll take the cubs and take care of them." stated Angel making Jason nod and he pulled his cape off while crouching down. He picked all three of them up making the mother let out a weakened cry but all Angel did was have her hidden blade come out and she put her free hand on the bobcat. "I'll take care of them." The animal's gold eyes looked at her before closing them and she shoved the blade into the wild animal's chest with a small gasp as she had to kill a wild cat. "I'll run to Boston, get milk for them."

"Are you sure?" asked Jason.

"Yes I'm sure, they're still young! They have to have milk!" she said running back to the house. She grabbed her arrows and tomahawk before running as fast as she could while putting her hat on.

When Angel had reached Boston, Lucrezia was walking the streets arm in arm with her husband. He told her today he was going to spoil her which made her happy cause he had been working a lot lately. She felt her husband be shoved out the way and saw Angel sprinting by them in her pants and a loose shirt with her hat and weapons which made her rather confused because Angel never dressed like that when she was out doing things. She saw the store Angel went into and told her husband she wanted to go grab a few things from in there so he handed her a small coin purse and let her go. She walked into the store and saw Angel at the desk talking with the man about something.

"You need…ten jars of milk."

"Oh gods are you deaf! I said ten jars of milk and I need it soon! Plus a tea pot!"

"Having a tea party with milk are we, il mio amore?" said Lucrezia's voice making Angel look at her.

"I am not in the mood right now, signora!" spat the younger girl making Lucrezia pout at Angel's tone. "I'm having a bad day…week…month."

"Which is it?" asked the blonde making Angel shake her head nad glare at the man behind the counter and he ran off to do as Angel asked.

"Il mio amore…" sighed the Assassin looking at her. Lucrezia ran her thumb across Angel's bottom lip while looking into those bright eyes of hers. She leaned forward and their lips pressed together with the blonde's thumb in the middle but it was all Angel needed at the moment, just the contact of their lips. "L'amo."

"I know. I know you love me." whispered the other woman. "And before you ask, L'amo anche. I always will."

"Madam." said the man putting the crate on the counter.

"I can't explain right now. I have to get back home." said Angel to Lucrezia as she tossed coins onto the counter.

"Home. Where is your home?"

"Davenport Homestead." she answered before grabbing the closed crate and running out of the store.

Lucrezia watched her disappear out the door and looked at the man who had weapons in the store. She pointed at a sword, pistol and the iron tomahawk that the man had so he gave it to her with a weird glace but she just said it was a present for her husband. She then saw a bow and a quiver full of arrows making her ask for them as well with white and red sewing material, she paid for all the things as he put them into a crate for her and carried it out, she instructed him to put it on their carriage and he did. Her husband asked what she bought after the man went inside the store and she lied and said only bought some sewing material for a new outfit she was going to work on…oh she was going to work on an outfit all right. Her husband tried to kiss her making her pretend like she saw something else she wanted nad she moved away from him before sighing heavily to herself while gripping at the cross around her neck and rubbing her thumb over it.

When arriving at the house she had with Jason, she poured some milk into the tea pot before feeding each bobcat kitten some milk until they fell asleep drinking. She laid them on the little bed Jason had made for them before rubbing her face and groaning as Jason watched her. "We'll have to go back in a couple days and get some more milk." he stated.

"It'll be your turn that time. That or we both go with the cubs or ask Ratonhnhaké:ton to cub sit." nodded the immortal girl.

Two days passed and Angel realized the cubs where old enough to start eating meat but needed some milk still. She got dressed in her outfit and went hunting that day while Jason stayed back at the homestead with the cubs, they where more trouble then they where worth but Angel wouldn't get rid of them. She told the bobcat mother she'd take care of her children, she didn't know if the animal understood her or not but she said she'd do it. She fired an arrow at a raccoon which moved quickly making her growl and run after it, she raced past a familiar woman but she wasn't paying any fucking attention at the moment. She leaped over a fence and tried to stab the animal with her hidden blade but it moved and her right foot slipped making her hit the dirty ground and scream in annoyance.

"Looking for this?" asked a voice making Angel look up to see Lucrezia holding a raccoon who's head had been chopped off making her move herself back as blood dripped from the body.

"I…what?" asked the girl looking at the raccoon. "Did you?" The blonde looked proud of herself, mainly because back in Italy all those many years ago she only killed with poisons and this time she killed something with a tool. "Not a clean kill."

"Hey." pouted the blonde.

"Don't pout il mio amore." said Angel pecking their lips together and taking the raccoon's tail before throwing it aside.

"But I…"

"Lucrezia, I need a clean kill. Not a beheaded raccoon body that'll get everything bloody." stated Angel when she realized Lucrezia wasn't wearing her normal dresses. "The fuck are you wearing?!"

Lucrezia stood in front of the Assassin wearing a hooded white dress uniform jacket with red lining, as well as a thin red sash fastened with an Assassin insignia, and black boots with leggings that extended past her knees. "I made it, you like?"

"You made…an Assassin outfit for yourself?"

"Made you one as well. Your's is black and red however with a blue sash."

"Lucrezia, il mio amore…you're not an Assassin. You where born into Templars, you're a Templar…ex Templar!"

"A girl can change!" snapped the blonde crossing her arms. "I mean that Haytham Kenway was born into Assassins and look at him!"

"Fine! Fine! Good luck trying to keep that fucking husband of yours safe if you're one of us!" snapped Angel before running from Lucrezia and the girl slid and stabbed a squirrel in the back of it's neck with her hidden blade.

"I wanted you to train me!" those six words has Angel freeze right in her tracks and turn to Lucrezia looking at her like she had just escaped from a local nut house. "Don't you look at me like that!"

"Sweetheart, we're never with each other more then three or maybe four days when we meet each other again after years. I plan on keeping it that way." hissed the assassin making the blonde pout.

"Then why make me immortal if you didn't plan on being with me. Why not just let me die in my bed?!"

"Cause I fucking love you and I can't live with out you!" shouted Angel when she saw British soldiers coming to investigate the noise of the two yelling at each other, they'd notice the outfit Lucrezia was wearing and would attack her thinking she was there to get them.

She ran to Lucrezia, slid a hand around the side of her neck and crashed their lips together. The blonde struggled at first but she slipped her arms around the girl's waist and kissed her back. The black haired girl felt the blonde's tongue press into her mouth making her crack her eyes open and she could see the soldiers debating whether to ask them about the noise or not. The Assassin gripped at Lucrezia's hair and yanked a bit making her grunt and stumble forward with the girl in her grip when she saw the Red Coats standing off to the side makign her realize why Angel was kissing her. She had to think when she felt Angel jump up and wrap her legs around her waist making her chuckle into the kiss and grab her under her legs as she felt her back hit a tree, she slid down it onto her ass holding Angel as they kissed one another more intensely.

The two heard the Red Coats walk off so the black haired girl pulled from Lucrezia's now bruised lips making the two look at each other panting. The Assassin ran her tongue across her own bottom lip before panting a bit more and knocking Lucrezia's hood down. "K-Keep your hood down. They'll attack you."

"Mm…" muttered the blonde staring at Angel. "…I can't live with out you either."

"Don't be a bitch." whispered the immortal Assassin.

"But I'm serious il mio amore I wish to be like you."

"No."

"But…" Angel pressed their lips together once more. "…not yet. When your husband dies then yes."

"That maybe sooner than we think." stated the blonde making the black haired girl look at her with confusion in those blue eyes. "He's been pissing off the wrong people, he borrowed money from Charles Lee and can't pay him back."

"Charles…Lee?!" asked Angel with wide eyes. "He'll take you if…no! When is the next payment?!"

"He has to get the money three days from today. He's not even close to it."

"Alright. Go home Lucrezia." stated Angel standing off her and pulling her up.

"But…"

"Trust me." with those two words, Angel took off running from the blonde as fast as she could.

Three days from when she last saw Lucrezia, the two Assassins where leaping from roof top to roof top. Having asked Achilles to cub sit for them while they did something, the black haired assassin landed on the roof and slid down it before dropping down onto a window sill. She opened the window and was hit with a face full of smoke making her start coughing, the pouch on her hip started showing a faint glow. Her Apple was telling her Lucrezia was near and in trouble, she slid in through the window and pulled her cape over her mouth as she coughed. She could hear men yelling orders but she couldn't make out the words so she kicked the door down making people look and her blue eyes widened as she saw the inside of the building was indeed on fire. She saw Lucrezia being dragged out of the building by Red Coats and she could hear Charles Lee shouting the orders.

"Lucrezia!" shouted Angel leaping over the railing and landing on the ground when it broke from under her and sent her into the water under the house. She looked up as the roof started caving into the house. She kicked herself as fast as she could to get out from under the house which was collapsing. She swam to the dock and put both hands on it when stronger hands grabbed her wrists.

She expected it to be Jason but Charles Lee hoisted her out of the water and grinned at her. "You want her? Then join her!" he tossed her onto the ground making her roll a few times before she threw herself up onto the tips of her boots and her finger tips. "What is your name foolish one?" She spit in his face making him smack her which was rewarded with an angry growl, all that made him do was chuckle.

"Angela Auditore."

"Auditore…Auditore…why does that sound familiar?" he asked pacing in front of her. She could hear Lucrezia coughing from beside her so Angel pulled her Apple out of the pouch just as Charles turned, he saw the Apple in her hand making his eyes widen.

"It sounds familiar…because I'm the master of the Italian Assassins." she answered as the Apple glowed in her hands. "And…nobody hurts Lucrezia." It pulsed making Charles take a step back as he watched glowing blue markings form on her body. "And I'd run if you didn't wish to die right now!" He took off running with some Red Coats but some of them didn't make it as the Apple pulsed much louder and bigger this time making the few that lagged behind start fighting one another or kill themselves. She looked at Jason who was pulling himself out of the water, having to dive in when the roof collapsed from under him, he watched as Angel fell onto the ground and the Apple rolled from her.

Lucrezia shot up coughing hard and was clutching a small bag to her chest that had the Assassin outfits she made for herself and the one she made for Angel. She looked at Angel who seemed to have passed out making Jason grab the Apple and put it into the pouch he wore before picking her up in his arms. "You coming?" asked Jason to Lucrezia who scrambled up onto her feet. "It's going to be a long walk."

"I have a horse drawn carriage. It's down the road, I was loading my stuff into it because I planned on leaving Boston when I saw it was near the time Lee was coming." said the blonde Italian Woman.

Jason opened the carriage and put Angel inside, resting her on a bench before allowing the blonde to climb in. He handed her the golden orb which she took and set down onto her bag so it wouldn't roll away. He shut the door and climbed up onto the bench while taking the reins for the one black horse that was attached to the carriage, he snapped the reins and the horse took off walking. Lucrezia took a small piece of white cloth out and ran it across the tip of her tongue before running the cloth across Angel's face to get the dirt off. She wondered how much the Apple took out of her from using it with Lee around, she only knew the girl used it because…well the Apple was beside her instead of inside of her pouch.

"You're an idiota." whispered the blonde.

"Mama…" whimpered the girl making Lucrezia feel tears in her eyes. "…I'm sorry…Mama…"

"Your mama forgives you sweetheart. Whatever your sorry for, I bet she forgives you." whispered Lucrezia when she saw the blue eyes open and look at her. "Angela?"

"I never asked…if she wanted to be immortal. I never asked Minerva if I could…"

"You miss your parents." stated Lucrezia making Angel nod as she looked sad. She pressed her lips to Angel's forehead. "I miss mine too."

The Assassin pulled herself up into a sitting position and coughed hard a couple times before gripping at her side which was sore. Before she could even say anything the blonde reached down and handed her the Apple which all Angel did was put her right hand on it to make it glow and start working it's magic on her aching body. All the pain that Lucrezia herself felt started disappearing making her look into the Assassin's bright blue eyes, the girl was doing it on purpose so that Lucrezia felt better too. She saw Angel move her hand and their fingers laced together for a few moments until the Apple was taken from Lucrezia's hands. She saw Angel try to open the window beside her making her chuckle before moving next to her and helping her open the window which made the Assassin feel stupid cause she couldn't do it.

"We need to make a bigger house." stated Angel to Jason making him laugh.

"Why is your house not big?" asked the blonde.

"Nope! Just enough room for two beds and a mirror." stated Angel with a goofy smile on her face, one that her mother used to say resembled her father's.

"Oh…" whispered Lucrezia.

"I'm sure Achilles will let you and I crash in the manor."

"What about me?!" asked Jason.

"Look when you get an immortal soul mate then we'll talk."

"Nah I'm just gonna be a playboy." he stated making Angel look at him weird but he had his own goofy smile as Lucrezia nuzzled close to Angel to keep her warm since the girl was a dad bit damp from falling into the water.

"Oh. Keeping me warm?"

"Yes il mio amore." whispered Lucrezia rubbing her hand over Angel's stomach before doing it over Angel's right breast which just made Angel chuckle and take the hand in hers. She watched as Lucrezia messed with her hidden blades but noticed that one was extremely different from the other. "W-What?"

"My daughter's." whispered Angel touching her left. It was mainly dark brown almost leather with a silver embroider A for Auditore on it. "Well it wasn't hers but she made it for me for my birthday one year from one of her hidden blades."

"When did you have kids?" asked the blonde confused. "When where you married?! Wait you had sex with a guy?!"

"When you had your family I choose to have my own. In Fifteen-Twenty-Five I married a fellow assassin named Carlo and had twins. One boy and one girl, Niccolo and Lucia." answered Angel sighing. "When the kids where nineteen, we where given a contract. I was going to do it by myself but Carlo said No and that It'll be a family contract. So I went with my husband and children…the contract went wrong, we where captured by Templars and 'held' for questioning. Carlo was hung for being an Assassin then they moved to Niccolo who they ordered to tell them the Assassin secrets which he refused and it lead to them beating him to death. When they went for Lucia, they intended to have fun with her than kill her. As soon as I saw them spread her legs to have their fun, I began to scream and cry for them to leave her alone. It resulted in my Apple to pulse, it was in the hand of one of the men. He killed the man who was going to hurt my daughter and then he killed himself. The Apple pulsed again and greed me from my chains, I escaped with Lucia."

"What?" whispered the blonde staring at Angel with a shocked expression that was mixed with sadness. "Where…"

"Mama died when they where both eighteen years old…papa died before they where even born. So I had no where to go, I gathered some Assassins and we left for England."

"How did Ezio die?" asked Lucrezia. "Was it in battle?"

"No…" answered the girl shaking her head. "…heart attack. He died two years before I got married. Left his children fatherless."

"Children?"

"He married a woman named Sofia that he met in Constantinople, had a son and daughter but I was his favorite. I could tell." she added with a chuckle but her face told the blonde she was indeed sad. "His wife…she was so nice to me. Often called me her child even if I was only her child by marriage. She was polylingual, multicultural, and intelligent woman mature beyond her years with a passion for literature."

"Really? That's the type of woman your dad liked?" asked Lucrezia with confusion in her eyes.

"I like you don't I?"

"What's that suppose to mean?!" snapped the blonde. Angel could hear Jason laughing, the two may have been hundreds of years old that looked like they where in their early twenties but they acted like love struck teenagers.

"You where a cruel and ruthless woman, much like your brother. You weren't unafraid to curse your enemies in public, or use violence and poison to benefit yourself." stated Angel with out even hesitating. You are both bold and independent…thick headed. A rude Italian noble woman that I fell deeply in love with the moment I lied my eyes on you."

"Well look at you!" stated Lucrezia making Angel raise an eyebrow. "You…You have a very aggressive and tough personality. You are never afraid to give orders or speak your mind to your fellow Assassins; and would often yell or insult them to their faces. A seducer of women and a playful one yourself. You where also passionately loyal to your family, sacrificing yourself to keep your father out of my brother's wrath for a while. You are loving and passionate and foolish enough to fall in love with someone like me, Lucrezia Borgia. You are the beautiful kind Assassin I found myself falling in love with the moment you left the Castello..."

Angel put a hand on Lucrezia's head and the blonde rested her head on Angel's shoulder as Jason steered them to the Davenport Homestead. "Il mio amore." whispered the black haired girl was the blonde tilted her head up a bit and ran a finger down the scar that she had on her lips, that scar she scared with her father.

They had arrived at the Homestead two hours after, Achilles allowed Lucrezia to take a bedroom in the manor until the house that the two Assassins lived in was rebuilt, luckily Ratonhnhaké:ton had been taken under the older Assassin's wing so he was more then happy to help his friend. Although Achilles had him training so it wasn't like he could help all the time but when he had the time, he was helping Jason running errands for material. The blonde woman had also begun her training as an Assassin, having some downfalls when trying to free climb up the manor but Angel was always there to help her, there to catch her. She was getting worried that the blonde would never be able to free climb but she knew the woman was trying her hardest because she wanted to be an Assassin. While she was training one day Angel had gone back to the house which was still slightly under construction, only having half of the house built, she opened her trunk and pulled two leather gloves lined with metal plates out. One had been hers and one had been her father's, both made by Leonardo da Vinci to aid the two climb leap.

Angel was taught the climb leap by her mother at a young age but when she was around twenty she was slipping and the glove helped her keep her grip. She walked to Lucrezia who fell pretty much on cue and landed in Angel's arms. "I can't do this." sighed the blonde as Angel set her down.

"Yes, you can and will." she said holding the gloves up.

"What?"

"Put these on. They'll make you a better climber." stated Angel sliding a glove onto the woman's right hand. Either it would make the woman a better climber by either helping her or making her think it was helping her or she would just fall on her ass again. "I love you but…I'm not as patient as my mother may have been when teaching my father how to climb leap."

"Angel!" shouted Ratonhnhaké:ton who had been named Connor by Achilles because he wasn't going to even try and pronounce the boy's name. "The cubs are playing the stream with Jason."

"It's fine." stated Angel watching as Lucrezia leaped up and caught onto the balcony above, she watched the woman adjust her grip before throwing herself up again and catching the railing. The black haired girl watched intensely because the last…eight times she tried to do that the blonde fell. The woman threw her body over the railing before laughing slightly and looking down at Angel who winked at her before running and climbing up the wall. "Come on, amore!"

Lucrezia followed Angel run across the roof top when the girl jumped off it, once her feet hit the ground she threw herself into a roll. The blonde copied her and tried to attempt what Angel did but she ended up on her side instead of her feet making the girl sigh. "Ow…" whined the blonde.

"Keep trying il mio amore." said Angel before throwing herself on the blonde and kissing her.

Lucrezia was sitting on her ass watching Angel dry the bobcat cubs that Jason had brought back. She was just watching Angel no madder what she did, she loved the Assassin even though if they had tried to be together like this when Cesare was around it would've been bad. She regretted not being with Angel for the years they've been alive and been bound to each other, she remembered the girl telling her that she'd always find her no madder where she was. The blonde groaned and fell back onto her back making Angel look over worried but smiled as she saw Lucrezia staring up at the sky when the cubs ran over and started playfully attacking the blonde making her laugh. Angel joined in her but her attack was a bit different, hers was their lips pressed together and Lucrezia held onto the girl for fear she'd disappear.

"Rest up, il mio amore. I've got more training for you tomorrow." smiled the black haired assassin making Lucrezia sigh.

"Yes il mio amore." The work was annoying but being with Angel was worth the sweat and pain she'd experience during training…Angel was always worth it.

TBC…

Wow…I think I made Lucrezia a bit weird lol but donno how to have her act sometimes when it comes to stuff like this. Next chapter will be Angel working Lucrezia's butt off some more, Lucrezia will receive her own set of hidden blades but trying to figure out if they should be special to angel or if Angel just makes them, and…some other stuff will happen but I can't think of anything else at the moment. Time for bed! It's 2:15am and I have work at 11:30am!


End file.
